La obsesión de un Slytherin
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Draco quiere algo y sus amigos van a ayudarlo a conseguirlo. Los mejores amigos de Harry solo van a intentar protegerlo, una vez más. Si los deja claro.
1. Chapter 1

Lo Quiero

* * *

\- No puede ser cierto. -Se quejó Pansy negando con vehemencia.  
\- No acostumbro bromear con cosas serias Pansy -le respondió Draco rodando los ojos por octava vez.  
\- Sería un incordio de ser verdad Draco -masculló Blaise dejándose caer en el sofá a su lado.

Había estado caminando en círculos por la sala común mientras Draco relataba su horrorosa versión de una broma. No tendrían que extrañarse, cuando los reunió a Pansy y a él decidido para hablar tuvo que haber sospechado que nada bueno podía venir, cuando echó a todos los alumnos a sus respectivos cuartos para tener privacidad debió tener miedo. Ahora las palabras _amo a Potter, lo quiero para mi y ustedes me tienen que ayudar_ perdían sobre ellos casi fantasmagóricamente.  
La guerra había dejado a todos en un estado un tanto aturdido, gente como Draco Malfoy, lograron salvarse de Azkaban pero no podía decirse que salieron victoriosos, solo merlín podía saber lo que era convivir con el Lord y , ahora se daban cuenta no eran sólo la imposibilidad de estar a oscuras y su irracional fobia a que lo toquen desde un ángulo en que no lo vea venir o sin ningún aviso, las dos secuelas que le quedaron al parecer ahora tenía que sumarse que se enamorada de su peor enemigo. No lo podía culpar, el cuatro ojos estaba de buen ver, podía reconocer que cuando lo veían reírse a lo lejos su risa, casi, podía obligar a la de uno a acompañarlo pero no iba más allá, su pelo era un completo e irremediable desastre. Y su necesidad de juntarse con gente tan extraña y ridícula? Sus amistades era una simple muestra de eso Weasley? La Granger? Podía estar horas pensando y no sabría por dónde empezar con Lovegood.  
Miró a Draco de costado cuando este seguía discutiendo la veracidad de sus palabras con Pansy pasando de su comentario.

\- DRACO -se quejó frustrada.  
\- Pansy no te pongas molesta. ME GUSTA HARRY Y NO LO VOY A SEGUIR DISCUTIENDO -le gritó lleno de rabia y sus ojos grises desprendían un aura de locura que la obligó a encogerse en su butaca.

Miró a Blaise en busca de un poco de ayuda, pero su amigo pasaba de ella y su necesidad de hacer que Draco entre en razón. Al parecer había aceptado sus palabras sin más y ahora esperaba a ver que podía ser la ayuda, pero había que joderse, ella no podía aceptar eso.  
La primera razón era su orgullo, antes de la mierda de guerra Draco era para ella, siempre lo había sido incluso cuando los rumores de una posible unión con Astoria surgieron ella sabía que Draco _siempre_ la iba a elegir, pero si hacía un esfuerzo descomunal podía superar ese bache, los siguientes motivos eran más evidentes, Potty declaró a favor de Draco en el juicio, es todo lo que podía decirse a su favor, nada más. No dió jamás una mínima muestra de ser homexual, más allá de que cuan lo menos en Slytherin lo supieran desde siempre. Ese gusto por las chicas que de chicas y delicadas tenían tanto como ella, hablaban por sí solos, pero su estúpida fijación con Draco develada el misterio. Si no aceptar su sexualidad no era suficiente incentivo para alejar a Draco del condenado elegido, su aparente relación con la sabandija Weasley lo era. La muy condenada había demostrado ser una maga hábil y Draco podía pasarla muy muy mal si decidía sacarle a la abeja reina su precioso Potter.

\- No le grites Draco -dijo Blaise calmado mientras estiraba la mano para que Draco la viera antes de apoyarla en su hombro.

Un retorcijón le dio vuelta el estómago al ver en la pobre excusa que se había convertido Draco. Claro que si te atreves a tocarlo sin que se lo esperará te arriesgadas vos mismo, le tomó un cruciatus entender que no era mentira que el estrés que habitaba en el cuerpo de su amigo no era algo con lo que jugar. Había aprendido a fingir muy bien, pero podía escucharlo gemir y gritar en sueños, rogando para que el Señor Tenebroso dejara de torturarlo y ese fue el recuerdo que la obligó a aceptar ayudar a Draco a conseguir a Potter. Si tenía que mantenerlo a su lado bajo imperius que así sea. Nadie se merecía la miseria de no poder vivir tranquilo ni en sus sueños.

\- Que deje de molestar con lo mismo -se quejó fastidiado  
\- Ya, bien. -Dijo su amiga arqueada- Que necesitas de nosotros?  
Draco dejó que su sonrisa le cubriera el rostro.  
Tanto Blaise como Pansy tuvieron miedo. Nada bueno salía de esa sonrisa y eso era algo que habían aprendido con el tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué le pasa a la serpiente?

* * *

\- ¿Porque, Malfoy no para de mirarte? -Preguntó Ginny mirando de soslayo a su novio mientras desayunaban en el gran comedor.  
\- ¿Mm? -Preguntó Harry alzando sus ojos verdes del plato de comida que tenía enfrente en su dirección.  
\- Malfoy Harry, no deja de mirar para acá cada pocos segundos. -Repitió cansada.

Últimamente lograr retener la atención de Harry estaba resultando todo un reto.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que los juicios habían llegado a su fin y poco a poco todo el mundo volvía a actuar con normalidad. Todos salvo Harry, que al parecer se hallaba perdido ahora que nadie dependía de él. Parecía que un mundo en paz era un lugar en el que no sabía desenvolverse y todo lo que lo rodeaba le resultaba carente de emoción.

\- No sé Ginny -dijo encogiendo los hombros despreocupado y continuó atacando su comida.  
\- ¿No sabes que? -Le preguntó su hermano a Harry, mientras se derrumbaba sobre el banco de madera entre ellos dos.

Lo miró molesta por su falta de respeto constante a la intimidad que se supone dos novios debían tener. Ron no entendía que era de mal gusto estar siempre en el medio de ellos, literal o figurativamente, claro.

\- Polqu Drgo m mra -respondió con la boca llena de comida.  
\- ¡Harry! -lo reprendió Hermione mientras se sentaba frente a ellos

Ron se rió entre dientes igual que Harry.

Ella se decidió dejar de prestarles atención y siguió mirando a Malfoy. Harry le decía Draco desde su juicio y por más que le haya dicho que era extraño, él se justificó diciendo que ya eran grandes y era hora de madurar. No es que le hiciera gracia que la llamase inmadura en su propia cara, pero entendía su punto.  
El rubio frente a ella, separado por una buena cantidad de alumnos y espacio, revolvía de un lado al otro la comida sin probar nada y después de contar hasta diez, lo vio volver a fijarse en Harry. Había algo extraño en su comportamiento. No podía negar que no parecía estar tramando algo malo, pero había una cosa en su mirada que la ponía en guardia y hasta no averiguar que pasaba iba a seguir vigilando.

Ron podía entender porque todo el mundo creía que era un idiota, trabajaba muy duro para que eso así fuera, así que era justo decir que estaba orgulloso de él mismo.

Cuando era más chico había tenido grandes problemas para aceptar que no lograba sobrepasar a ninguno de sus hermanos y ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter solo intensificará su frustración. Todo eso quedó en el pasado cuando fueron al fallido rescate de Sirius. Fue solo en ese momento, cuando vio con sus propios ojos que quizás ser el que sobresalía del montón no era algo por lo que valía la pena luchar.

Desde su segundo puesto podía ser partícipe de todo lo que pasaba pero jamás era algo dirigido contra él. Aprendió que ser el amigo medio tonto traía beneficios para él mismo como para sus amigos, mucha gente era descuidada cerca de él, se les olvidaba constantemente tenerlo en cuenta o pensar si hablar de algo o no frente a él, total era el amigo de Harry, no poseía su astucia o la inteligencia de Hermione, pero lo que todos olvidaban era que él fue el hermano más chico de de Fred y George. Nadie logra padecerlos tantos años si no desarrolla una habilidad para escabullirse de cualquiera o cualquier cosa. Por eso cuando escucho a Malfoy hablar con Pansy y Blaise en el pasillo se apresuró a escabullirse lejos de esos tres. Como buen hermano menor de Percy sabía oler a lo lejos una alianza y esos tres tenían algo entre manos, su hermano hábil en la política le había enseñado una o dos cosas y ellos tenían siempre la misma cara que ponía Percy cuando trataba algo con algún amigo para incrementar su poder político a costa de alguien. De Charlie y Bill aprendió el arte de observar, notaba a Ginny cada vez más frustrada por la indiferente actitud de Harry ante todo y podía apreciar algo creciendo dentro del pecho de su mejor amigo, lastima que el algo nada tenía que ver con Ginny.

Se había quedado en el medio porque no estaba dispuesto a declinar ni para uno ni para el otro, pero sea lo sea tenía que definirse rápido antes de que las cosas llegarán a un punto en el que se lastimaran. Hermione insistía en que Harry estaba viviendo un estado de shock, para él eran patrañas muggles y dejó de insistir con la inverosimilitud de este hecho cuando su novia lo miró llena de furia y le reprocho ser un mal amigo. Ella quería poner sentimientos en todos lados y lo único malo que pasaba con Harry era que insistía en vivir la vida que todos habían diagramado para él una vez que todo terminara.

De alguna forma se las arreglaron para dejarle un camino que seguir y Harry se limitaba a atravesar ese sendero haciendo lo que se esperaba de él. Que se case con Ginny y tenga tres o cuatro preciosos hijos. No es que no deseara eso para él, pero en el fondo sabía que Harry quería algo más. No sólo ser auror, si no algo que no estuviera impuesto por los demás. Entendía a Harry como nadie más podía hacerlo, él siempre soñó con abrirse un camino que ninguno de sus hermanos halla recorrido. Sus aventuras con Harry garantizaron eso, pero para Harry, solo significó otro paso en la dirección que tenía que ir y ahora habían logrado convertir su relación con Ginny en lo mismo.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo a que Harry se diera cuenta de que era eso que estaba buscando para romper el duro molde en el que habían puesto su existencia y sabía por la forma en que su amigo parecía estar poco a poco llegando al borde de algo que iba a volantes a todos la cabeza.

Hermione sabía que una de las cosas que más iba a extrañar de Hogwarts era la biblioteca. No eran solo los libros claro, era el aroma a pergamino antiguo y a cuero gastado, a la rugosa textura de las mesas de madera y el aura misteriosa que envolvía toda la instancia en lo que la volvía única y especial, la sensación de que si buscabas a fondo podrías develar algún secreto oculto era lo que muchas veces la empujaba a recluirse allí cuando los problemas la aquejan.

Esa noche no era distinta a tantas otras. Algo se cocía alrededor de Harry y le enfermaba no poder descubrir que. Desde la fiesta de Halloween regalos llegaban a su mesa todas las mañanas. Cuando no llegaba nada, sabía por Ron que solo podía significar que el regalo acudía a su cuarto en la noche.

El primer regalo fue una snitch, cosa que a nadie sorprendió. Era el mejor jugador del colegio y ese año al no poder participar del equipo todo el mundo sabía lo mucho que extrañaba a su vieja compañera de Quidditch.

El segundo regalo llamó su atención, un collar que en principio pensó podía tener magia tenebrosa, pero resultó solo ser el viejo escudo de los hermanos Peverell. Muy poca gente sabía de la conección de su familia con Ignotus.

No fue hasta el tercer regalo que empezó a preocuparse. Cuando esa mañana llegó volando hacia su mesa apareció, contra todo pronóstico un libro viejo y raído de pociones temió estar en presencia del viejo libro de Harry. Se lo arrebató de la mano ni bien rompió el papel madera que lo envolvía, vio la tapa y noto que no era el mismo. Era un volumen de pociones eso sí, pero era uno que ella no reconocía. Paso las páginas rápido y noto un escalofrío descender por su espalda estaba igual de escrito que el que fuera de Snape. La letra era distinta, prolija y perfecta. Había levantado los ojos y Harry la miraba desinteresado al extremo, hasta que le sacó el libro de la mano y demoró leyendo la primera hoja. No tuvo que preguntarle qué decía, ella misma lo había leído.

 _No seré el Príncipe Mestizo, pero sé que un poco de ayuda extra no te vendría mal cuando ingreses a la academia. Ese es el primer manual que vas a usar, no lo pierdas._

Pudo ver el momento exacto en que los ojos de Harry se despejaban. Parecía ridículo que un libro de pociones pudiera devolverle el alma al cuerpo pero cualquiera que lo conociera tenía que saber que desde hacía meses Harry no parecía tan resuelto. La chispa de vitalidad volvía a estar en su mirada y su semblante se iluminó ante el desafío que había en esas palabras.  
Lo que Ron y ella habían discutido hasta el cansancio sobre el porqué Harry no buscaba activamente a la persona que le hacía llegar esos regalos, Ron le decía que prefería mantenerlo interesante pero a ella le sonaba muy vago, Harry era un tiburón nato y no paraba nunca cuando un acertijo caía en sus manos, por eso no tenía ni un poco de lógica que se rehusara a recibir ayuda, incluso la de Ginny, que cada día se ponía más y más verde al ver un nuevo regalo. A punto de tocar fondo estuvo cuando una mañana de noviembre las lechuzas trajeron a un búho blanco nieve recién nacido a los brazos de Harry y la dedicatoria, leída en voz alta por Ron, hizo que algunas de sus compañeras soltaran un par de lágrimas. No podía culparlas, ese fue todo un detalle.

 _Sé de sobra que ninguna va a poder reemplazar a Hedwig, pero recuerdo alguna de las cosas que la volvieron especial. Era una lechuza astuta como pocas, este a pesar de ser aún una cría es condenadamente inteligente. Fue el primer regalo que te hicieron, se que no puedo competir con eso pero digamos que este es el primer regalo que me esfuerzo por encontrar. Te acompañó durante años tristes, bueno no te voy a mentir, espero que él no lo haga. Y te la regalo alguien que te quiere, bueno lamento decirte que yo no te quiero, te amo._  
 _Suerte entrenandola._  
 _PD: El manual llega mañana, por hoy podes malcriarla._

No sabía si era para llorar, pero Harry se paseo de arriba a bajo con el búho y la carta casi alardeando de su regalo.

Ginny en un arranque de celos, le echó en cara que había jurado no volver a tener una lechuza. La había mirado asustada cuando la escucho, el rostro de Harry mutó de la diversión a la perplejidad y se estancó en el desagrado antes de recordarle que primero esa no la había comprado, se la habían regalo y segundo era un búho no lechuza. Ron se había carcajeado de lo lindo ante tan astuta respuesta, lástima que Ginny salió trinando del gran comedor llena de rencor.

Ella por su parte había elaborado una lista con los regalos, los significados de estos y otra de las personas que podían saberlo. ¿El resultado? Una basofia. Nada coincidía, algunas cosas no podía saberlas mucha gente y cuando lograba enlazar varios regalos a una persona aparecía uno nuevo y los desencajaba. Hacía rato había dejado de buscar a la fan de Harry entre las chicas de su casa. Las más jóvenes no podía saber todo lo que era necesario de Harry para hacerle llegar los regalos que iban directos al corazón de su amigo y las de su edad, que tenían muchas más posibilidades de haber estado lo suficientemente cerca de Harry en el colegio como para estar al tanto de algunos de sus más íntimos gustos jamás se acercarán a él. Le tenían mucho miedo a Ginny como para cometer la imprudencia de posar sus ojos en algo que ella ostentaba como una propiedad en la sala común. No lograba entender como una Hufflepuff podía manejar tanta data de Harry lo como una Ravenclaw podía haberse hecho con las piezas de información claves para conquistar de a poco a su mejor amigo.

El sonido de un libro caerse resonó por la sala. Frente a ella la bibliotecaria del colegio reprendió a Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini. Los dos pusieron sus mejores caras de nenes inocentes, que no se creían ni ellos mismos y salieron a toda maquina de allí.  
Cuando pasaron frente a su escritorio escucho un retazo de su pelea y sonrió satisfecha. La biblioteca siempre le daba las respuestas que estaba buscando, nunca dijo que fueran _solo_ los libros.  
Corrió a buscar a Ron y lo encontró sentado en la sala común perdiendo el tiempo con Harry.

\- ¿No deberían estar haciendo la redacción para transformaciones? -Masculló enfada cuando el caballo de su novio pisoteo violentamente a la reina de Harry.  
\- Como íbamos a hacerlo si estuviste metida en la biblioteca la mitad del día -dijo Ron mientras hacía un puchero al alfil de Harry que destrozada a uno de los peores.  
\- ¡Ron! -Gruñó ofendida.  
\- Herm... -Dijo su novio levantando la vista con arrepentimiento- Me refería a que necesitamos que leas lo que vamos escribiendo para que después no tengas que perder tiempo corrigiendo dos trabajos mal echos amor.

Sabía que la estaba manipulando, pero le valía, le encantaba verlo rogarle y en definitiva tenía razón, de esa forma no iba a perder el tiempo.

\- Supongamos. -Le dijo aun con el ceño fruncido para que no se creyera victorioso- Tenemos que hablar. -Le dijo haciendo una mueca a la espalda de Harry que miraba lúgubre a su Rey, que dejaba caer su espada ante la reina de Ron dando por finalizado su juego.  
\- ¿Es urgente?, porque quería desempatar...

Ron se fue quedando mudo cuando vio las facciones de su novia lentamente se transforman en las mismas que usaba su mamá con Fred y George.

\- Claro que es importante y muy urgente. -le dijo levantándose de golpe- ¡Harry! No me distraigas que tengo que hablar con Mione. -Agrego y satisfecho vio cómo una de las comisuras de la boca de su chica temblaba.

Ella avanzó fuera de la sala común sin verificar que la seguía, y él se dio vuelta para guiñar un ojo cómplice a Harry que se reía a sus espaldas.

\- RONALD.. -Lo amenazó y corrió sin más detrás de ella.  
-¿Qué pasó amor? -Le preguntó salieron a través del retrato.  
\- Creo que ya se quien es la que le manda los regalos a Harry. -Le dijo con suficiencia.  
\- ¿Como pudiste averiguar eso? -Le dijo impresionado- ¿Creía que Harry no te dejaba ver la letra para compararla con los legajos?

\- Y no lo hizo -se quejó- Pero estaba en la biblioteca hoy y...  
\- Vaya novedad. -Le tomó un segundo arrepentirse de su comentario y a ella dos para dirigirle una mirada envenenada.  
\- Decía, antes de que me cortes tan maleducadamente, estaba ahí hoy y escucho a Parkinson decirle a Zabini, que estaba a un regalo de ir y gritarle en la cara quien era.

Se quedó procesando esa información unos instantes. Por la cara de felicidad de Hermione, ella estaba algo más que convencida de que había dado por fin con la chica indicada, el detalle era que Harry y él se habían dado cuenta de que nos ra mujer la que escribía esas cartas y mandaba esos regalos.

Harry creyó oportuno reservar esa información y él no era quien para obligar a su amigo a poner en palabras algo que muy a su pesar sospechaba. Ginny le había preguntado al pasar algo así hacía unas semanas y él desde entonces estaba sentado esperando el dia en que su mejor amigo se armará de valor y lo dijera.

\- Asique... ¿Pansy? -Le preguntó intrigado.  
\- Si, todo encaja. Ella es de Slytherin lo que justifica que le importe tan poco que Ginny intente tomar represalias. Y sabe lo suficiente de Harry por medio de Malfoy como para saber que puede o no gustarle a Harry.

Termino de exponer su teoría y él le sonrió con orgullo. No era Pansy la que estaba atrás de los regalos. Pero ella tenía un punto, podía ser un Slytherin y eso sólo dejaba la pregunta del quién. Y él tenía todas las intenciones de averiguarlo. Puede que Harry quisiera algo distinto para su vida, pero no iba a permitir que tome cualquier loca decisión solo para salir del asfixiante camino que le dejaron preparado los demás.


	3. Chapter 3

El plan de Pansy

* * *

Era sumamente ridículo, en su opinión, la tontería de los regalos. Llevaban más de dos meses con eso y estaba hasta las muelas de aquellos juegos inútiles, que obviamente el descerebrado de Potter no podía entender.

Quien mas podía permitirse una snitch fabricada por los duendes para regalar? Nadie, pero no le extrañaba que ese grupete de inadaptados no supieran apreciar la verdadera diferencia entre una snitch normal y la joya que Draco le compro. Dudaba mucho que alguno de ellos descubriera que era un relicario con la mugrosa foto muggle de sus papás, el animago y el lobo.

Ahora ella tenía que ir por el siguiente regalo pusilánime que Draco marco en la lista. Valla uno a saber porque diantres él pretendía regalarle a Potter un tipo especial de lirio...

Cerró los ojos horrorizada. Aveces se preguntaba si no era una Hufflepuff. Claro que la flor de mierda que crecía en el centro del estúpido bosque tenía que ser un condenado lirio.

Tres horas después, se sentía sucia, cansada y ligeramente turbada. Entrar en ese bosque no era precisamente un paseo de compras. Solo merlín la salvo de toparse de lleno con los centauros y sus ancestros velaron porque no se encontrara con algún otro animalejo. Si Potter no descubría quien era el de los regalos después de eso le iba a cruciar tanto su elegido trasero que no iba a poder volver a sentarse por lo que le quedara de vida.

No quería ser injusta, Draco se tomaba la molestia de pensar el regalo, buscarlo y decirle donde ir a recogerlo, obviamente como ex mortífago no podía ir por ahí libremente, si sacaban de ecuación que el muy infeliz quería que Potter lo reconociera por sus obsequios no por verlo vagando por los pasillos con alguno. Aveces él parecía un repugnante y meloso Hufflepuff.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno Blaise se sentó a su derecha y Draco a la izquierda. Los tres esperaban con ansias la llegada de las lechuzas y con eso el nuevo presente. Cuando entraron se dejó de sutilezas y clavo los ojos en Potter. Lo vio abrir con sus patosas manos el paquete y después de cuatro intentos en los que se tuvo que contener de pararse y abrirlo ella misma exasperada, Potter miró la flor ligeramente... Indiferente? Acaso el muy pedante se creyó que esa planta del carajo se conseguía en cualquier florería?

Blaise que la conocía como nadie le sujeto el brazo impidiendo que hiciera alguna idiotez, al mejor estilo Gryffindor y la obligó a mantener la postura. Miro decidida a abofetear a Draco pero este sonreía burlonamente mirando de reojo al idiota cara rajada. Entrecerrando los ojos miró como el inútil Lombotton hablaba efusivamente señalando la planta y haciendo todo una pantomima francamente, gratificante. Por lo menos alguien en esa mesa parecía tener sentido común y casi podía escuchar las alabadoras palabras del chico al referirse a lo difícil que era de conseguir y lo mucho que debía valorar a la persona que arriesgó a encontrarla.

No habían pasado dos horas que Draco ya les tenía un nuevo encargo. Pero esta vez era más que suficiente para ella. No iba bajo ningún motivo a meterse en las putas profundidades del lago a sacar una mierda de piedra que Draco pensaba pegar en un anillo. Ni que fuera para ella joder y podía estar seguro ese narcisista arrogante que no iba a dejar a Blaise meterse en el a buscarla tampoco. Decidida salió en busca de Blaise para ponerle punto final a eso.

Era claro para ella que necesitaban un nuevo plan. La obra maestra de Draco se venía a pique. Solo faltaba regalarle un estúpido cartel que dijera DRACO TE AMA, INÚTIL POTTER. Claro que Draco había dicho que era la peor idea para un regalo que escucho en su vida asique no dio más opiniones. Hasta ese día.

Recorrió los terrenos del colegio y no dio con Zabini. A cada paso que daba una nueva idea tomaba forma en su mente y para cuando sobre la noche dio con Blaise en la biblioteca estaba lívida.

-Espero que estés leyendo ese aburrido libro sobre la vida marina con fines recreativos -chilló al verlo sentado tomando anotaciones- Porque te juro que te mato si pensas entrar a ese lago.

Blaise levantó los ojos cansados del libro y sonrió cínicamente.

\- Claro encanto, de repente quiero convertirme en tritón y pensé que sería prudente estudiar sobre mi nuevo entorno.  
\- No te queda tan bien como supones el cinismo querido. -Le replicó molesta pero con tanta clase y altura como la que más.

Decidido a no seguir peleando por muy divertido que pudiera ser, se recostó en su asiento

\- Que se te ofrece Pansy? -Le preguntó corriendo una silla con el pie invitándola a sentarse.  
\- Esa no es forma de ofrecerme una silla _Zabini_ -rezongo cruzando los brazos.  
\- Bien no te sientes -suspiró frotándose las sienes.

Ella y Draco estaban jugando con su paciencia y poco le faltaba para explotar.

\- En lo referente al lago, si planeo ir. Ahora si me dejaras en paz. En pocos minutos termino y voy.  
\- No, se acabó. -Dijo tajante.  
\- Pansy...  
\- No, Pansy un carajo -refunfuño como una nena chiquita- Estoy harta, cansada, fastidiada, exhausta...  
\- Celosa -añadió a la lista de ella ganándose una mirada lacerante.  
\- Enojada. -finalizo- Este plan es una mierda y no funciona.

La miró durante unos instantes. Ciertamente tenía unas ojeras violetas que hablaban de lo mucho que se esforzaba por ayudar a Draco a tener éxito. Después de todo, casi todos los hijos de los mortífagos le debían la suerte de no llevar marcas. Draco fue la prueba viviente de cuan mal podían ir las cosas si tomabas la marca y no sólo sus padres se opusieron, también ellos mismos dieron marcha atrás con sus estúpidos sueños de ser parte del círculo del Lord. Ahora la lista de Slytherins que se sentían en deuda con él eran bastantes. Si a eso le sumaban la cuantiosa cantidad de alumnos que le rendían casi pleitesía porque se había negado a revelar un solo nombre a costo personal de ir a Azkaban por una temporada la lista de afines a Draco subía y subía.

Era verdad que Potter estaba lleno de admiradores, pero Draco no se quedaba atrás. Podía ser cierto que los del Elegido preferían profetizar a viva voz su amor por él, mientras que los que le eran leales a Draco se mantenían en las sombras. Pero ellos eran Slytherins, no necesitaban una secta de lamentables lameculos, ellos necesitaban eso, contactos en la oscuridad, puertas que tocar en medio de la noche sin llamar la atención, no un séquito de personas gritando a los cuatro vientos que le deben o hicieron un favor. Ellos sabían valorar la discreción sobre todas las cosas y muchos chicos de otras casas le debían mucho a Draco. Si los Slytherin le debían por ser claramente reconocidos partidarios del Lord había muchos chicos de Ravenclaw y otros tantos de Hufflepuff cuyos padres si bien no eran mortífagos eran seguidores activos del Lord, fue gracias al silencio de Draco que lograron mantener el velo de la sospecha que pendía sobre ellos y nunca pudieron condenarlos.

-... Me estas escuchando -dijo Pansy agitando la mano frente a su cara.  
\- Sí? -Dijo intentando inútilmente que no sonará a pregunta.

Vio la cara de Pansy deformarse en una mueca desagradable y se levantó de golpe intentando contener el arranque de furia de su amiga pero ella le arrebató el libro y lo miró con desagrado.

\- Acaso... Blaise Zabini crees que no soy lo suficientemente digna de tu atención -masculló enojada.

La miro temeroso. No quería que la bibliotecaria lo corriera de allí, no había terminado de informarse más sobre la dichosa piedra y su amiga iba a lograr que los echaran a los dos.

\- Pansy... Linda, cálmate -le suplico levantando las manos rendido.  
\- Nadie me da órdenes _Zabini._

Dicho eso le revoleó el cuaderno que golpeó contra la pared a su espalda cuando lo esquivó por los pelos y resonó al caer al piso.

Cuando la bibliotecaria los echó a los gritos de allí amenazandolos con no volver a permitir que entrarán arrastró a Pansy lejos de allí seguro de que ella tenía una o dos cosas que decir sobre quien le da órdenes.

\- Mira lo que hiciste por tu caprichos Pansy. -La reprendió Blaise enojado.  
\- Yo no soy caprichosa, mierda -masculló obligándolo a soltarla.  
\- No soy caprichosa -murmuró él imitando su tono de voz- Como no. Dejame hacer lo del lago y ya. ¿Porque tenes que ponerla difícil? -Le inquirió con fastidio.

Bien que se ofendieron si quería. Ella tenía un plan que sabía no iba a fallar. El estúpido de Potter era tan predecible que hasta podría darle lastima, si no le envidiara tanto el hecho de tener a _su_ Draco suspirando día tras día por él.

\- No seas injusto. -Le reprocho golpeándole el pecho con su dedo anular- Hago todo lo que me pide. Solo que estoy cansada.  
\- Somos dos, pero es lo que él quiere. Nos pidió ayuda, no podemos dejarlo solo porque nos cansamos.  
\- No digo eso -dijo frustrada. Ella no pensaba abandonar a Draco, _jamás-_ Es solo que estoy a un regalo de plantarme frente a él y decirle quien es -gruño desesperada.

Que Draco estuviera tan perdido por un idiota semejante era algo que frustraba a cualquiera.

\- Draco nos dice qué hacer, con eso lo ayudamos -le dijo intentando convencerla- Ese fue el trato.  
\- Veras... -Le dijo una vez fuera de la Biblioteca- En realidad el nos pidió nuestra ayuda. Y en lo que a mi respecta, eso me da libre poder de acción.  
\- Pansy... -Le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa ladina- Acabas de poner tu cara de problemas. ¿Exactamente que te viene a la mente?  
\- No te preocupes, ya vas a ver. Primero tenemos que encontrar a la mierdecilla de Nott. Es hora de cobrarle un favor que me debe.  
\- Genial. -Dijo su amigo guiándola en dirección a la sala común de su casa.

\- Silencio -gritó Pansy cuando todos estuvieron acomodados casi unos encima de otros en la abarrotada sala común- Bien, ahora quiero que todos pretende atención porque no tengo paciencia para explicar nada dos veces.

Todos los estudiantes de su año sonrieron ante su actitud agresiva mientras que los más chicos la miraron con distintos grados de temor y curiosidad. Busco a Blaise con la mirada y lo vio recostado en una de las butacas con alguna quinceañera en el regazo. Era tan básico que rodó los ojos con fastidio.

\- Blaise, disculpa que te moleste -le dijo tan dulcemente que alguien su izquierda soltó una carcajada- pero ¿Nott está con Draco?

Su amigo le enseñó el dedo medio mientras se bajaba a la chica de las piernas y se paraba, camino riéndose de ella en todo momento y se frenó a su lado frente a todos sus compañeros de casa.

\- Sí -asintió firme.  
-¿Y estas seguro que ese bueno para nada va apoderó retener a Draco el tiempo suficiente?  
\- Si empezarás con esta reunión de una vez y dejarás de cuestionar sus habilidades puedo asegurarte que sí, tesoro.

Esta vez fue ella la que le enseñó su dedo del medio. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a repasar el plan mentalmente. No es que le agradara, pero era la única forma.

\- Draco necesita un favor. -Empezó- Y quiero que todos hagan lo que yo les voy a decir.

Les comento el plan y después de asegurarse de que nadie fuera a cuestionar los despachó a sus cuartos. Se dejó caer en el sillón y Astoria la miró preocupada. No era precisamente amigas, pero tenía que reconocerle que se había mantenido firme en aceptar a Draco como esposo cuando todo aquello terminó y eso le daba crédito ante sus ojos.

\- Se que dijiste que no podemos preguntar -empezó preocupada por la reacción de la morocha- Pero de verdad no puedo hacerle eso a Draco si no tengo una mínima, ínfima -Agrego viendo el peligro en los fríos ojos azules- Del porqué.  
\- Astoria, solo hazlo. Yo nunca molestaría a Draco gratuitamente.  
\- Lo sé -admitió con desagrado- Pero eso que nos pediste es como una tortura para él y no veo cómo pediría eso.  
\- Bien -acepto la morocha con hastío- Draco quiere algo, pero no lo va a conseguir de la forma en que lo está intentando.  
\- Hablamos de Potter, claro -puntualizó ella.  
\- ¿Como mierda? -Dijo Pansy enderezandose de golpe.  
\- Siempre lo supe. Creo que si no hubiera existido esta guerra, jamás lo hubiera aceptado pero después de ver todo lo que él vio. ¿Porqué no se animaría a intentarlo?  
\- Bien, correcto -dijo Pansy tan sorprendida que se sintió insultada.  
\- No soy una estúpida Parkinson -le dijo pausadamente.  
\- Ya lo veo -admitió la morocha todavía impresionada  
\- Y solo para que sepas, Potter es un enfermo de los celos. Escuche a la mosca muerta de la Weasley comentarlo en el baño, yo le pediría a alguno de sus amigos que intente llamar la atención de Draco frente a Potter. -Se giró para irse cuando la voz de Blaise la freno.  
\- Tendrías que ser vos. -Comentó  
\- ¿Y eso? -Preguntó Pansy desconcertada.  
\- Creo que Potter sabe que es Draco.  
\- Imposible.-dijeron Pansy y ella al unísono.  
\- No. El otro día Draco perdió un poco los papeles en el campo de Quidditch y yo le pasé el brazo por los hombros. Cuando lo solté, vi de lejos como Potter apretaba la mandíbula mirando la espalda de Draco.  
\- Ese bastardo hijo de una asquerosa...  
\- NI SE TE OCURRA TERMINAR ESE INSULTO PARKINSON -le gritó enfurecida.

Los dos alumnos de octavo clavaron sus ojos en la generalmente tranquila Astoria.

\- Es una aberración y esa mierda de pensamiento costó vidas.  
-Bueno, yo decía -cortó Blaise la discusión antes que las dos se empezarán a tirar hechizos por la cabeza- Creo que si como lo sospecho, Potter lo sabe, más le va a molestar creer que Draco juega un doble papel de enamorado suyo y futuro marido de Astoria.  
-Lo siento pero no. -Dijo la castaña- Yo no voy a participar. Pero espero que Draco encuentre lo que está buscando.

Pansy se quedó mirando el punto donde Astoria había desaparecido masticando su propia bronca.

\- Nunca hubiera sido una buena Malfoy.  
\- Creo que por eso Draco la hubiera aceptado. -Le dijo él sentándose a su lado.  
\- Seguramente -admitió a su pesar.  
\- ¿Estás segura de hacerlo Pans?  
\- Creo que esta es la mejor forma de obligar a Potter a dar un paso en la dirección que Draco quiere.  
\- No pregunte eso -le retrucó su amigo.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo y suspiro pesadamente.

\- Si Blaise, estoy segura. -Volvió la vista al moreno antes de agregar- Pero no voy a disfrutarlo.

Blaise aceptó sus palabras en silencio y los dos se quedaron mirando al vacío un rato más.

Entrada la medianoche Draco los encontró y por más que se enojó cuando le explicaron que ninguno fue por la piedra, acepto sus consejo de que podría atraer la atención de Potter haciéndolo creer que no iba a recibir más obsequios

Antes de subir a su cuarto Blaise la frenó sujetándola del brazo.

\- Pansy, sos buena amiga, no lo dudes.

Ella lo miró largamente antes de decir con la voz ligeramente ronca.

\- Recordamelo cuando mi mejor amigo esté en el piso suplicando que dejen de torturarlo Blaise.

\- No te preocupes, lo voy a hacer. -le prometió y se despidieron en silencio.

Ese día en el desayuno Pansy no se sentía bien. Su estómago se negaba a cooperar y por la mirada turbada de Blaise era evidente que él no estaba mejor. Fingió desayunar tranquilamente y sonrió de lado cuando Draco les dijo que su estrategia dio resultado al ver la cara de pobre que puso Potter al notar que ese día su admirador secreto no le había hecho llegar nada.

Un alumno de sexto año entró por las puertas del comedor. Draco en ese momento se paraba para ir a su primera clase, tan feliz se regodeaba en su victoria que no noto cuando ella sacó su varita, tampoco noto que el mismo chico imitaba su acción. No fue consciente de los como los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas y solo fue consciente de cómo una mano lo aferraba por detrás de él. Pansy trago saliva y lanzando un hechizo protector en silencio cubriendo al chico antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar.


	4. Chapter 4

La verdad que Draco quería ocultar.

* * *

Esa mañana cuando Ron entró al gran comedor con Harry notó como los hombros de su amigo se tensaban y enderezaba su espalda. Entrecerró los ojos y delineó la cara de todos los estudiantes.

No podía percibir lo mismo que Harry pero empezó a buscar peligro cerca. Que Harry tenía un sexto sentido para detectar problemas a kilómetros no era un mito o una leyenda no, él de verdad podía sentir tangiblemente los problemas acercarse.

\- ¿Que hay Harry? -le preguntó buscando una señal.  
\- No sabría decirte. Pero... Siento... Yo... -Masculló sonrojándose hasta las orejas.  
\- No pasa nada colega -le dijo él quitándole el hierro al asunto dándole una palmada en la espalda- Vamos a desayunar.

Vio como su amigo trataba de controlarse pero le era imposible. Bien, negarse a usar su sexto sentido era casi suicida y él no lo era. Su mamá no podría vivir con dos hijos menos. Ya era difícil para ella después de lo de Fred.

\- Harry -lo llamó y el morocho se dio vuelta a mirarlo un poco ansioso- vamos a desayunar, pero con las varitas en la mesa, al lado de la mano. -Propuso y para Harry fue tan liberadora su idea que soltó un suspiro.  
\- Si, hagamos eso. -Acepto caminando junto a él revisando a su paso cada persona.  
\- ¿Me podrías explicar qué es lo que sentís? -Preguntó más por curiosidad que por incredulidad.  
\- Algo, algo va a pasar. Yo... Ron, no podría ponerle palabras pero me parece que no va a ser agradable.

Acepto que eso no sonaba muy específico pero, Harry siempre era muy acertado. Se sentaron tranquilamente en la mesa y empezaron a desayunar cuando Ginny entró seguida de un chico de sí año.

Vio al pobre iluso seguir los pasos de su hermana mientras la miraba alucinado. Ella era todo lo que muchos podían desear, por mucho que quisiera matarse por así fuera. Sí a eso le sumabas el incentivo de que existía la posibilidad de que deje a Harry por otro se volvía completamente deseable. Ella lo sabía y lo amaba. No era mala, se aseguraba de que todos entendieran que más que adorarla no iban a poder hacer pero la lista de chicos dispuestos a intentarlo se incrementó desde que Harry empezó a tener su admirador secreto. Ginny ya no era tan estricta con los chicos que la perseguían y se dejaba ver con ellos como en esa ocasión.

Le molestaba, claro que le molestaba. Era su hermana y estaba mal que cualquiera se creyera con el derecho de poner un solo dedo encima de ella, pero se mantenía mudo. La conocía y sabía que Ginny era de las chicas que quieren sentirse amadas, adornadas, especiales. Harry lo había hecho hasta que la guerra estalló y mató al que no debe ser nombrado. El Harry que había sido cambió radicalmente y desde ese día era Ginny la que tenía que esforzarse por mantener interesado. Tenía que reconocerle que ella puso toda su alma y entusiasmo en ello. Pero los meses pasaron y Harry nunca cambió. ¿Los regalos? ¿El admirador secreto? Eso era lo que tanto Harry como Ginny deseaban y los volvió incompatibles. El problema y lo que estaba empezando a enojarlo, era que ninguno de los dos le ponían punto final a la relación. Ginny por orgullo y Harry por miedo.

Su hermana se sentó al lado de Harry no le dirigió más que un mudo saludo con una inclinación de cabeza antes de volver su atención al chico que estaba hablando con ella. Cuando vio a Hermione entrar a las corridas cargando una pila injustificable de libros no pudo contener la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Esa chica lo tenía bien agarrado. Ahora le parecía una idiotez haber perdido tanto tiempo solo por miedo a dar ese paso definitivo. Pero no se arrepentía, no habría aceptado nunca que ella fuera en la búsqueda de Horrocruxes si hubiera sido su novia o quizás nunca se hubiera ido y así jamás habría aparecido en el momento justo en que Harry casi se ahoga por imprudente en ese congelado lago. Ella, a diferencia de él, había empezado a mirar con malos ojos a Harry y a Ginny cada vez que los pescaba juntos, cosa que casi ya nunca pasaba. Se negaba a aceptar que siguieran juntos cuando ya era evidente que no sentían nada el uno por el otro.

Empezaron a desayunar hablando de cosas inocuas sobre las materias que tenían ese día y Harry intentaba contener su inquietud. Lo veía removerse en su silla de un lado a otro y perderse en lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando llegaron las lechuzas lo vio mirar ansiosamente esperando ver al pobre Snow cargando algo, pero esa mañana nada llegó para él.

Los ojos verde esmeralda de su amigo lo miraron angustiado. La noche anterior no le había llegado nada, en más de dos meses era la primera vez que su admirador pasaba de él. Podía entender que Harry se sintiera ¿herido?, pero que pusiera esa cara de angustia era inaudito. Era su mejor amigo y entendió que era responsabilidad suya ayudar a Harry a guardar las apariencias, él entendía que estuviera, merlin lo ayude, enamorado pero esa muestra de emociones estaba rebasando cualquier límite.

Cuando Harry agarró la varita y estaba por pararse lo frenó, había que tener decoro en la vida y no iba a dejar que su amigo se expusiera de aquella forma. Aparte era el novio de su hermana, menos iba a dejar que la humillara.

\- Colega, por merlín ¿qué pretendes hacer? -le dijo por lo bajo para que nadie los escuche.  
\- ¿Ron no lo entendes? -le preguntó desesperado.

\- No... -le dijo desorientado. ¿Había algo por entender?

\- No me mando nada. Ni hoy, ni anoche...

\- Harry yo se que quizas te... esto... bueno no lo entiendo... pero... lo que quiero decir... se que... ¿duele? -balbuceó sintiendo como sus mejillas irradian más calor que sol de verano.

\- No seas idiota Ron -gruñó su mejor amigo- No me duele que no me mandara un jodido regalo. Me preocupa que no me mandara un regalo.

No pudo evitarlo y suspiro tranquilo. Benditos todos los magos del mundo. No podría soportar tener que contenerlo si se ponía a llorar porque su admirador se olvidó de él.

Harry miraba en todas direcciones alerta, su boca se había convertido en una dura línea y la mano libre la tenía apoyada en la mesa tamborileando los dedos impacientemente. Su lento cerebro a esa hora de la mañana se tomó su tiempo para unir esos conceptos y cuando dió con la respuesta se acercó al oído de Harry y corroboró lo que suponía.

\- Oh, mierda, a él es al que le va a pasar algo ¿no?

Harry no se gastó en responderle solo asintió clavando sus ojos en un lugar fijo al otro lado del gran comedor. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que miraba cuando el grito de Malfoy cortó el aire en el gran comedor.

Volvió la vista hacia el hurón y sintió como Harry a su lado se paraba aferrándose a la mesa con fuerza suficiente para que todos sus dedos se pusieran blancos. Algo no cuadraba con la imagen. Volvió la vista al slytherin, quien en este momento parecía estar teniendo una especie de ataque de histeria. Estaba parado con los ojos desorbitados mirando el lugar donde hasta hace dos segundos había un alumno de sexto año.

\- NO, NO, NO -empezó a gritar cuando otro slytherin se acercó por su espalda y lo tocó.

Hermione miraba con horror la escena que se sucedía frente a sus ojos. Draco Malfoy estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente, después de unos tormentosos minutos en los que gritó y suplicó que dejaran de torturarlo. Nadie entendía qué era lo que pasaba y la directora McGonagall mandaba a los gritos a todos a sus respectivas clases mientras que el profesor Slughorn gritaba furioso para que dejaran de acercarse al joven en el piso.

\- Yo no... yo no puedo creerlo -murmuró parada al lado de su novio abrazándose a él en busca de apoyo.  
\- ¿Alguien vio con qué hechizo le dieron? -Preguntó Harry estirando el cuello intentando ver sobre los alumnos allí amontonados.  
\- No le dieron con ninguno -Comentó Ginny parada entre Harry y ella.  
\- ¿Oh? -Dijo Ron mirándola sorprendido.  
\- Que nadie lo atacó. Solo lo tocaron. -Dijo encogiendo los hombros mientras miraba a Harry de costado.  
\- ¿Cómo puede alguien gritar así solo porque lo tocaron? -Preguntó sin entender nada. Era una sensación tan horrible que la conmocionaba más de la cuenta.  
\- A principios de año -comenzó Ginny a explicarle mirándola, dando por perdida la batalla por obtener algo de la atención de Harry- lo escuche en el baño de chicas. Astoria era una de las que estaba comentandolo.  
\- ¿Astoria? -Preguntó Harry viendo a Ginny por primera vez en lo que pareció una hora.  
\- De golpe que interesa lo que tengo para decir. -Murmuró mordazmente sin mirarlo.

Harry se mantuvo callado mirándola fijamente como si de su boca nada hubiera salido. Comprendía lo que debía estar sufriendo Ginny, que se enerva más y más con su falta de reacción, pero tenía que reconocer que ella se negaba a soltar a Harry. Ya habían establecido que Harry raramente cortaba algún vínculo con nadie, se había visto obligado a soltar a tanta gente a lo largo de su vida que había desarrollado una patología de mantener sus relaciones, de la índole que fueran, hasta las últimas consecuencias. Ginny lo sabía y se negaba a dejarse vencer por otra persona. Hacia tiempo en lo que a ella respetaba lo que la mantenía unida a Harry era puro orgullo y nada de amor. Menos cuando cerca de ella rondaba Smith, que al parecer sabía cómo adorarla sin sobreestimar sus capacidades, ella podía ser una chica autosuficiencia sin perderse de tener un caballero al lado.

\- Gin.. -intervino ella para evitar un problema mayor- ¿Que decías que dijo Astoria?

Antes de que la pobre chica pudiera hablar Harry volvió a interrumpirla

\- ¿Quien es Astoria? -Dijo acercándose a Ginny.  
\- La prometida de Draco. -Dijo mirándolo de lado.  
\- Imposible -dijo lacónicamente.  
\- Va a ser que si. La escuche decirlo en el baño. -Dijo desdeñosa.  
\- Te digo que no pue  
\- HARRY -le gritó Ron cansado.

Su mejor amigo abrió los ojos sorprendido y se puso rojo bermellón. Asintió y dejó que Ginny siguiera hablando.

\- Gracias -dijo mirándolo verdaderamente agradecida.- Decía, el punto es que después de la guerra los medimagos descubrieron que le quedaron unos trastornos, no puede estar en un lugar oscuro o encerrado y al parecer eso que acabamos de ver, es lo que ella explicó como que si alguien lo toca desde atrás o sin previo aviso el le devuelve el favor soltándose un hechizo o dos.  
\- Pero eso no es lo que pasó. No atacó a nadie. -le respondió cada vez más pérdida.  
\- Sí, sí lo hizo -dijo Harry que no dejaba de ver en la dirección donde se abría camino la enfermera del colegio- Tenía la varita levantada y apuntó claramente al chico. Se protegió bien.

Miró a su cuñada poner una mueca de diversión y negó mentalmente. Que tipo de horrores tendría que haber vivido alguien para tener semejantes fobias. Por la mueca de Harry algo similar tendría que estar pensando volvió la vista a Ron esperando encontrarlo compartiendo la diversión de su hermana, pues nadie dudaba que odiaba a Malfoy tanto como Ginny y sin embargo lo vio mirar a Harry frunciendo el ceño.

No le preguntó qué era lo que buscaba en la cara de su amigo, lo sabía. Ese era el día en que Ron iba a aclarar las cosas con él. Las cosas con Ginny ya no daban para más y se lo pensaba comunicar.

\- Hay algo no entiendo. ¿Cómo lograron mantenerlo oculto estos tres meses? -Preguntó Harry intrigado.

Ginny sintió una punzada de celos recorrer sus venas. Eso sí lograba mantener la atención de su _"novio"._

\- Hasta lo que escuche, hablaron con toda su casa el primer día de clases. Y por lo que escuche en un corredor un día saliendo de pociones, Parkinson se ganó un Crucio cuando saltó detrás de él en la salida del segundo invernadero.  
\- ¿Pero si todos sabían porque lo tocaron hoy? -le volvió a preguntar.

Tenis tantas ganas de soltarla un insulto que se mordió la lengua para evitarlo. Era la primera vez en un mes que le preguntaba algo. Podía estar presenciando el primer ida y vuelta de palabras desde lo que parecía un millón de años.

Si era honesta con ella, estaba cansada de todo lo referente a su relación. Ella lo quería, lo consideraba un héroe y un amigo. ¿Novio? Desde hacía tiempo que no. Sabía que su obstinación a perder era lo único que los mantenía juntos en ese momento ya ya no se sentía muy orgullosa de su actitud. Tenía que soltarlo de una buena vez, pero le solía renunciar a él. Los pocos meses que pudieron estar juntos había sido tan feliz que incluso hoy por hoy le dolía el pecho al recordarlo. De esos tiempos ya no quedaban nada. Una parte de ella odiaba a Harry por no salvar a Fred. Era injusta y se esforzaba por dejar eso de lado, Harry no pudo hacer nada se recordaba cuando ese odio que albergaba en su corazón se abría paso hasta su mente, pero era algo tan irracional que solo el tiempo iba a poder aplacar y su relación no aguantaba un solo minuto más.

Los ojos de Harry la miraban ansiosamente por una respuesta que difícilmente poseía. Que iba a saber ella que podía haber pasado por la cabeza de ese idiota.

\- No sé Harry -le dijo intentando controlar su temperamento- Quizás el idiota de Malfoy hizo algo que le molesto. -Vio la cara de Harry descomponerse- ¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó preocupada cerrando la distancia que los separaba y tocando su frente.  
\- ¿Yo? Si. Necesitamos hablar. Ya. -Agregó tirando de su mano y sacándola del gran comedor.

Tubo que trotar para seguir su ritmo, visto que sus piernas no eran tan largas como las de él. Cuando pasaron por entre el gentío que se había conglomerado en la puerta lo vio titubear al dirigir la vista al cuerpo inconsciente de Malfoy en el piso mientras la pobre Madame Pomfrey elevaba su cuerpo y se disponía a recostarlo en una camilla.

La arrastró por medio castillo hasta la torre de Astronomía. Oh iba a ser malo, Harry odiaba la torre de Astronomía.

\- Bien. -Dijo el planteándose frente a ella- Ya sabes que voy a decir. Asique... me lo ahorrarías o simplemente lo digo.

Quiso reírse en su cara. Hacerlo sufrir. El nivel de su descaro estaba por mucho fuera de sus límites de entendimiento. Pero la pesadez que sentía en esos momentos le impidió soltar la fiera que merodeaba en su interior

\- Podrías ser un poco considerado. -Le dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, se sentía vulnerable y eso le molestaba tanto o más que ser dejado.  
\- Gin -dijo él suavizando el tono.

La miraba con los ojos tristes y por cómo se novia incómodo era más que obvio que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

\- Sos única, lo sabes..  
\- No me molesta que me lo recuerden.  
\- Lo sé. Y antes lo hubiera hecho sin que me lo tuvieras que pedir. Pero yo... No sé, la verdad no se yo que. Pero seguro que no puedo. Y no te mereces alguien que no pueda.  
\- Lo sé. -Admitió dolida.  
\- Quiero que seas feliz Gin. -le dijo abrazándola- Y espero que lo Smith sepa hacerlo mejor que yo.

Se separó de él mirándolo arrepentida de la cantidad de veces que dejó a Zacharias acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Lo sabías? -Dijo horrorizada.  
\- Claro -le dijo divertido- Desde el primer momento.  
\- Vaya... ¿No me amas nada no? -Le preguntó dolida. Antaño jamás hubiera dejado que Zacharias camine ni medio paso si solo pensaba en poner uno de sus ojos en ella.  
\- La verdad, esperaba que siendo todavía mi novia se tomará las cosas con calma y aprendiera cómo tratarte antes de que estés libre para él. -Lo miró sorprendida, no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta- De esa forma iba a poder tener una buena oportunidad cuando fuera el momento.

Tuvo que reírse así fuera contra su voluntad. Era terriblemente astuto.

En menos de dos horas, todo el colegio sabía de la condición médica de Draco. Muchos se rieron cruelmente y otros se llamaron al silencio. Los murmullos se escuchaban desde todas las direcciones. Nadie nunca había soñado con ver al nene mimado de Slytherin llorar pidiendo por favor que no lo tocaran más. Era una imagen que para los que habían sufrido años de malos tratos por parte del rubio no dudaron en disfrutar.

Lejos de la torre de Astronomía en los terrenos aledaños al lago Ron arrastraba a Hermione lejos de las curiosas miradas.

En todos sus años de vida jamás se había sentido más idiota. No era sólo evidente, sino hasta obvio. Solo una persona aparte de Hermione, Ginny y él mismo sabían todo sobre Harry.

Draco Malfoy. Él era la única persona que había estado lo suficientemente interesa en Harry para llegar a saberlo todo de él. Como ex mortífago abría tenido acceso a mucha información relevante de Harry, así como también poseía la plata necesaria para poder estar más de dos meses comprando regalo tras regalo y no resentirse.

Hermione misma se lo había dicho ayer, Pansy está lo suficientemente cerca de Draco para saber casi cualquier cosa sobre Harry, era un Slytherin que sin dudas no le tenía ni un poco de miedo a Ginny, pero él nunca habría pensado que el mismo Draco Malfoy, el estúpido Hurón fuera a enamorarse de Harry.

Lo verdaderamente preocupante era que si las cosas eran como él suponía Harry se había enamorado del misterioso admirador. No le cabía en al cabeza pensar que Harry supiera quien era. No podía resignarse a creer que su amigo a sabiendas de quién era la persona no le haya puesto un parate. Ahora necesitaba de Hermione, era de vital importancia que ella se entrometiera de una vez por todas, porque él francamente no podía con las emociones. Ella era la única que sabía entender a las personas y el millón de sentimientos que al parecer podían sentir y era muy muy importante hacer que Harry deje de sentir cosas por Malfoy. Torció el gesto de solo pensar en su mejor amigo y el hurón enredados en el sillón de la sala común... en ninguna sala común punto.

\- Hermione, es Malfoy. -le dijo cuando al fin se sintió seguro.  
\- Si Ron, yo también lo vi -le respondió ella acercándose para besarlo suavemente

Resistió vagamente los intentos de su novia, por seducirlo. Eran más bien escasos y si bien Harry era importante, tampoco era que volvía a aparecer el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

\- El de las cartas y los regalos Herm -murmuró sobre su boca cuando ella dejó de besarlo.  
\- ¡¿QUE?! -dijo dándole un empujón  
\- Si es él.

Viendo su cara de incredulidad decidió que mejor era contarle todo desde el principio hasta el jodido espectáculo de crueldad que dieron los de Slytherin

\- Que vamos a hacer.? -Le pregunto preocupado.  
\- Bien lo primero, es no decirle que no. Eso solo conseguiría que se tire de cabeza en una _relación_ con Malfoy.

Ron no se molestó en responderle, solo asintió concentrado.

-Lo segundo, cuando vayas a hablar con él... No Ron, no me mires así -rezongo al ver su cara de evidente rechazo- Es tu mejor amigo tenes que hablar con él  
\- Vos también lo sos, porque yo. -Lloriqueo haciendo un puchero  
\- Porque él a mi no me confio que fuera un chico el que le escribía.  
\- Pero Herm, sos muy inteligente, podrías haberlo deducido por tu cuenta. -La miró radiante por su brillante idea  
\- Que me adules no va a conseguir nada, sabes tan bien como yo que las dedicatorias que yo leí son unisex  
\- ¿Uni... que?  
\- No viene al caso.-la volvió a mirar suplicante- No Ron. Tenes que hablar con él y antes de que me interrumpan, es importante que digas lo que le digas, lo hagas sonar como si fuera la cosas más evidente del mundo.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué quería decir cuando vio cómo su rostro se ensombrecía.

\- Harry se avergüenza mucho cuando cree que es el único que no entendió algo. Mientras más vergüenza sienta menos va a intentar nada con Malfoy. -podría parecer fuerte y decidida por dentro, pero él la conocía, hacer aquello no le gustaba nada.  
\- Ey... No te pongas así. -le dijo mientras la rodeaba con los brazos y la abrazaba contra su pecho- tenemos que alejarlo del hurón .¿Quien sabe que puede estar tramando?  
\- Si es solo... no se siente bien. Yo creo que se había enamorado del desconocido admirador.  
\- Yo también lo creo pero Herm, es Malfoy, por amor a la buena magia. Tiene la puta marca tenebrosa. No es bueno para Harry.  
\- Eso espero -suspiró ella- ve a buscarlo. Estaba corriendo en dirección a la torre de Astronomía. Creo que al fin se decidió a dejarla.

Con una mueca de desagrado plantada a la mitad de su rostro, pensó con fastidio que al final de cuentas iba a terminar agradeciéndole al hurón que Harry tomará fuerza y cortara con Gin.


	5. Chapter 5

El plan de Blaise

* * *

Parados en la puerta de la enfermería se sentían peor. No le había preguntado a Pansy como estaba llevándolo, pero sabía que ella se sentía igual de enferma que él. Ni en todos sus peores escenarios pensó que Draco podía colapsar de ese modo. Era verdad que el plan consistía en hacer que _accidentalmente_ lo asustarán al punto de llamar la atracción de Potter sobre él y lo empezará a ver como una víctima de lo que ese grupo de prejuicios suponía era la escoria de Slytherin. Pero Draco se descontroló. Había intentado hechizo tras hechizo para zafarse y cuando no lo logro cada que intentaban acercarse más histérico se ponía. Cuando Pansy lo toco, no importó que le hubiera gritado en su cara que iba a hacerlo, Draco simplemente perdió el conocimiento.

Habían sido dos estúpidos, al parecer el único motivo por el que Draco podía seguir parado y vivir lo más normal que pudiera, era porque sabía que podía defenderse. Él y todos los de octavo año que habían regresado habían tenido que proteger a los demás alumnos del arranque demencial de magia que expulsó Draco de su cuerpo antes de caer rendido.

\- Pans -la llamó mientras la veía caminar por el pasillo de un lado al otro con expresión atormentada.  
\- No lo intentes. -Lo atajó antes de que llegará a decirle que aquello no fue su culpa  
\- iba a decirte que te sientes antes de que te petrifiques me tenes los nervios destrozados de tanto caminar. Si querés desfilar para mi, deberías saber que podrías quitarte la camisa y la pollera como mínimo.

Vio sus labios temblar y sus ojos calmarse.

\- USTEDES DOS -gritó Astoria apareciendo por el pasillo echa una furia- DESPRECIABLES INTENTOS DE AMIGOS.  
\- Vete Astoria. Nada tenes que hacer acá. -Masculló Pansy.  
\- Vete de... -murmuró repitiendo las palabras de Pansy, la miro trinando y sacó la varita apuntando a Pansy- SOY SU PROMETIDA POR MUCHO QUE TU ENVIDIOSO CULO NO LO ACEPTE  
\- NO ERES NADA DE ÉL PORQUE ÉL NO TE VA A ACEPTAR -chilló su amiga perdiendo todo el decoro que había puesto cuidado en guardar.

Un ruido desde el pasillo llamo su atención. Lamentaba que ese par no paraban de gritarse una idiotez tras otra, pero si no se equivoca, y salvando lo que había pasado hace una horas no solía hacerlo, solo una persona tendría el valor suficiente para aparecerse en el enfermeria a riesgo de una sanción y esa persona era Harry Potter.

Era más que claro que cualquier plan de intentar poner a Draco como una víctima quedaban descartados. No iba a arriesgarse a dejar _más_ traumado al pobre rubio. Ahora, las palabras de Astoria en la sala común, abrieron una nueva puerta. Si Potter no estaba allí para hacerse cargo de sus sentimientos por Draco iba a poner en funcionamiento el plan B.

\- Chicas creo que podríamos dejar establecido que, Draco no va a casarse con ninguna de ustedes -la dos lo miraron echando chispas por los ojos- Lo siento, lo siento. Todos acá sabemos que tengo yo más posibilidades que ustedes -Pansy abrió la boca sorprendida  
\- Disculpá? -dijo Astoria resentida.  
\- Lo siento linda, es una cuestión de género. Le gustan los hombres y a menos que nos quieras confesar que lo sos, te diría que vayas llendote por donde apareciste Astoria -se acercó a ella despacio y amenazantemente- No me gusta repetirme, alejate de Draco.  
\- Estas celoso? -preguntó la chica incrédula.

\- Puede que me moleste que lo rondes sí. -aceptó divertido.  
\- Esto es ridículo, a vos no te gustan los hombres -masculló Pansy a su espalda

Tuvo que resistir el impulso de insultarla. Cuando quería era la más lenta del mundo.

\- Los hombreS, no. Pero Draco es más que solo un hombre no Pans? -le preguntó volviéndose a mirarla mientras la taladraba con los ojos  
\- Blaise.. -empezó pero cerró la boca cuando él señaló el pasillo a su izquierda con los ojos- Yo... yo creo que Astoria seria mejor para él que vos.  
\- Me importa un rábano tu opinión. Ahora si las dos dejan de pelear por algo que ninguna va a tener quiero ver si consigo que Pomfrey me deje entrar.  
\- A VOS? -gritaron las dos indignadas a su espalda y él solo sonrió.

Iba a ser divertido, la realidad es que tendría que haberle dicho a Pansy que ese debía ser su primer plan.

\- Si yo -les dijo fingiéndose cansado- Tengo una cosa que decirle que no puede esperar  
\- Me dan asco. No se que traman, pero espero que lo que pasó en el Comedor no se vuelva a repetir -los amenazó Astoria- No puedo creer que eso sea lo que interpretas con ayudar Parkinson, pero si me entero que intentas ayudarlo de esa forma nuevamente vas a vertelas conmigo.  
\- No te descrestes Astoria, no voy a dejar que ella vuelva a estar muy cerca de él, no sin mi de por medio.

Con un resoplido molesto ella salió a paso decidido. Frenó en seco en el pasillo y la vio asentir saludando a alguien antes de continuar. Menos de un segundo después, Potter aparecía con expresión molesta indescifrable. La ira crecía dentro de ella. Lo odiaba. No era nada racional, lo sentía en el fondo de su estómago cuando lo tenía cerca, le molestaba su pelo, su cara, sus lentes, su actitud, sus amigos, básicamente todo de él era un insulto para ella y el día en que entendió que Draco amaba todo aquello que ella odiaba, más lo odió.

\- Se te ofrece algo Potter -le dijo Blaise a su lado todo amable y servicial.

Era un lameculos tan bueno que a ella se le retorcía el estómago de solo verlo.

\- Quiero hablar con Malfoy -dijo mirándolos con su soberbia natural.  
\- Imposible, en este momento se encuentra fuera de servicio -le dijo molesta.

\- ¿Sigue inconciente? -podía ver su horrible cara deformarse de la impresión pero eso le daba igual, no se merecía a Draco.  
\- No veo porque eso sería asunto tuyo -ladró.  
\- Porque tengo que hablar algo con él.

\- ¿Que queres decirle Potter?, cuando me dejen pasar se lo puedo comentar.

Rodó los ojos asqueada. Tan servicial.

\- Gracias pero preferiría hablarlo personalmente con DrMalfoy -se corrigió rápidamente, pero ella vio el brillo peligroso prenderse en los ojos del dichoso Elegido cuando Blaise se ofreció a ser el intermediario.

Blaise tenía un plan, ya lo había captado. Iban a darle celos a Potter, si la cosa era que Blaise iba a enamorar a Draco, el pobre bastardo cuatro ojos no sabía que se le venía encima. Si algo podían decir a favor de Blaise quien fuera, es que tenía las mismas dotes seductoras que la viuda negra a la que llamaba mamá. Su piel chocolate resultaba atrayente, pero eran su pose, su sonrisa ladeada, sus ojos azul noche lo que lo hacían un imán para el sexo opuesto. Muchos fueron los chicos que intentaron convencerlo de que se pase de bando, pero él siempre se resistió. Ahora el pobrecito Potter iba a saber lo que era que un chico como Blaise enfile la artillería. No dudaba de que Draco jamás iba a caer en esa simple patraña, era el primero en quejarse de las andanzas de Blaise, lo molestaba diciéndole que algún día iba a pillar alguna enfermedad, pero Potter, oh, el no iba a saber que hacer cuando viera con sus propios ojos los descarados intentos de Blaise por convencer a alguien del porque era una buena idea tomarlo como amante.

Lo primero era ver que quería Potter ahí, quizás, el plan de Draco si había funcionado. Por la cara del pobretón Weasley, no era así, pero se lo debía a Draco. Le debía mucho después de lo que pasó en el comedor y si tenía que darle a Potter 5 segundos de su tiempo lo iba a hacer.

\- Que queres decirle Potter, que si o que no? -le preguntó sin miramientos.

Blaise a su espalda gruñó molesto. Ella no iba a dejar que sus ganas de jugar al enamorado del año bloquearan la relación de Draco con el infeliz cuatro ojos que abría y cerraba la boca como un pez frente a ella. No tenía caso fingir que Potter no sabía quien era su admirador. Lo vio mirar directamente a Draco unos segundos antes de que todo se le fuera de las manos y en sus ojos pudo confirmar la sospecha de Blaise, sí lo sabía.

\- No entiend...

\- No te hagas el desentendido Potter -le dijo dejando traslucir el fastidio que le provocaba aquella inútil charla- Sabes que el que está detrás de todos esos detallitos es Draco. ¿Acaso venis a decirle que queres estar con él.?

El idiota de Weasley a su espalda tosió descontroladamente poniéndose tan rojo que podía hacerse pasar por banderín de Gryffindor.

\- No claro que no -le respondió Potter muy rápido. Demasiado rápido.

Como no? el muy bastardo sangre sucia imundo. El jodido elegido era mucha cosa para la escoria del mortifago. Sintió como las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Ese hijo de puta se atrevía a despreciar a la única persona que parecía quererlo por algo más que sus disque habilidades.

\- Vete -le ordenó bajando la voz.  
\- No me das ordenes Parkinson -le dijo cruzándose de brazos con altanería.

\- No me interesa lo que quieras o no _Potter_ yo le voy a informar a Draco que no queres nada con él. Ahora vete.

\- Yo vine a hablar con él no contigo. -respondió enervandose cada vez más.  
\- ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA POTTER -le gritó fuera de sí  
-Pansy -suspiró teatralmente Blaise- Sinceramente, podrías ser menos histérica.

Le lanzó una mirada que despejaba toda duda sobre si el comentario era o no gracioso.

\- Potter, no te hagas problema. -dijo volviéndose a ver al moreno con una de sus mejores sonrisas- Lo que aquí Pans quiere decir es que yo voy a comentarle a Draco que, estás agradecido pero que no estas interesado.  
\- Te lo repito Zabini, no vine a hablar con ustedes dos. -masculló ligeramente irritado- Vine porque esto es algo que tengo que hablar con él.  
\- Potter -gruñó cansada de su parloteo  
\- Pansy, porque no haces algo útil por todos aca y te vas a refrescar -le dijo Blaise mostrándose enojado de verdad- Ahora Potter -volvió a mirarlo y esta vez ella pudo ver que al farsa quedaba atrás- Por si no te diste cuenta

\- Cosa muy probable -murmuró por lo bajo ella mirando a Blaise y sonriendo angelicalmente. Lo que le valió una mirada airada del moreno

\- Decía. Si no te diste cuenta, Draco ahora está indispuesto. Lo que pasó hoy ya es comidilla de todos los estúpidos en este colegio y suficiente humillación paso por un día. No estoy de acuerdo, nunca estuve deacuerdo, con esa fijación idiota que siente por vos, pero lo respeto. Es mi mejor amigo y creo que tuvo más que suficiente por un día.

La cara de Potter se mantenía inmutable pero su postura se relajó considerablemente.

\- No queres nada con Draco, mejor -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Pero creo que Draco tuvo más que suficiente. Puedo prometerte que no voy a dejar de insistir para que él encuentre alguien nuevo en quien fijar su interés así te deja en paz.

Potter apretó la mandíbula pero no dijo nada. Sus ojos miraban con escepticismo a Blaise, pero lo había encerrado. Si de verdad no quería nada con Draco la solución de Blaise era la mejor. No iba a tener que verle la cara, pero algo en la actitud del Gryffindor le dijo que eso no era para nada algo que le agradara. No parecía estar muy contento con la promesa de Blaise.

Se mordió la lengua para no lloriquear. No podía ser que... no era posible... El idiota plan de Draco si había funcionado, la mierda de Potter si estaba interesado en él. Solo que no podía entender porque se negaba. Después de todo, podía entender la mayoría de los prejuiciosos, pero Draco era brutalmente hermoso. Ella misma había sentido envidia en más de una ocasión.

Sus ojos grises se oscurecían deliciosamente cuando se enojaba y solo aveces, lo hacia adrede para poder ver sus ojos plata fundirse al color del acero. Su pelo era algo de lo que ella no perdía tiempo intentando explicar, seguro que si acercaban unas tijeras a él las tijeras se quedan sin filo antes de lograr cortar una sola hebra, después estaba su cuerpo, lo suficientemente entrenado para ser firme y fibroso pero no tanto como para tener músculos a la vista. Era fuerte y macizo. Potter, por su lado, podía reconocerle que sus ojos verdes tenían algo que podría describirse como encanto, pero nada más jugaba a su favor.

Claro que San Potter, no podía descender al nivel de un mortífago, así fuera uno como Draco que salvando los primeros meses no había disfrutado para nada de la experiencia.

\- Vamos Harry -dijo la comadreja abriendo la boca por primera vez.  
\- Eso _Harry_ , váyanse de acá. Nadie los quiere. Ni los necesita. Draco va a estar mucho mejor con alguien de su clase.  
\- ¿Como vos? -le preguntó mirándola con odio.  
\- Podría, pero a él le gustan más los chicos, pero no sé. Blaise acá presente es un claro ejemplo del espécimen perfecto para él. -se acercó unos pases a él amenazadoramente- Lárgate de mi vista Potter.  
\- Acaso crees que te tengo miedo Pansy? -preguntó él soltando una cruel carcajada- ¿De verdad? -la incredulidad bañada sus palabras- Acaso crees que después de matar a Voldemort me da miedo una estudiante como vos?

Todos en el pasillo se quedaron mudos. Las palabras de Potter golearon a Pansy justo en la cara.

\- Creo que deberías tenerle miedo que esté dispuesto a puntarte con una varita que no se rehúsa a tocarte Potter, no seré tan fuerte, pero mi varita, no se opondría a freír tu desagradable trasero. -le contestó con su orgullo herido.

Claro que si le hubieran preguntado, buscar a Potter no fue la más brillante jugada de su mejor amiga. Potter era terco, decir cosas como, no podes, no te incumbe o no es problema tuyo solo activaban ese gen rebelde que tenía.

Él sí quería que Draco termine con ese idiota, pero Pansy que si esperaba que esto fuera una cosa pasajera, había cometido el peor error en la historia de los errores, le dijo a un perro que no podía tener un huesito. Había dinamitado toda posibilidad de que el plan falle con una sola palabra, _vete._

\- Ya pueden pasar señores -la voz de Madame Pomfrey los sorprendió a los cuatro. Él se giró para mirar a Pansy y suplicándole con la mirada la agarro del brazo.  
\- Ya voy yo, gracias -dijo educadamente mientras la enfermera lo estudiaba detenidamente.  
\- ¿Potter puedo hacer algo por usted? -preguntó mirándolo con precaución.  
\- No solo vine a ver a Draco -le respondió y el color llenó sus mejillas.

Era toda una sorpresa que lo llamara por su nombre de pila, pero no podía decir que no fuera algo esperable, después de todo el pobre Potter estaba muy coladito por su amigo.

\- Muy amable de su parte, pero me temo que el joven Malfoy se encuentra... delicado por el momento mejor que lo vean solo sus amigos. -se disculpó y Pansy no pudo evitar refrenar su soberbia expreción.

Esa chica iba a tener que aprender más de Potter, porque una vez que fuera novio de Draco o aprendía a controlarse o el chico siempre iba a ganar todas las discusiones.

\- Yo soy el mejor amigo yo entro -se apresuró a decir antes de que Pansy y su boca derribaran su plan.

Ella si bien no estaba contenta resoplo aceptando que fuera él quien entrara. Le apretó el brazo y la arrastró lejos de Potter que parecía tener intenciones de quedarse allí plantado. Weasley lo miraba impotentemente mientras que cada pocos segundos los miraba a ellos dos entrecerrando los ojos. No se equivoca en suponer que ellos no eran de confiar. Después de todo, ¿quién si no alguien que fuera muy retorcido ayudaría a unir a ese par.?

\- Pansy linda, necesito que dejes la puerta abierta, que pongas un hechizo amplificador y que te asegures que Potter escuche cada una de mis putas palabras, ¿será acaso eso pedirte mucho?

El bufio poco femenino que le dió como respuesta le bastaba.

Draco estaba medio recostado en una de las primeras camas de la enfermería. Su piel casi traslúcida daba testimonio del mal momento que había pasado. Sin embargo era en su cara donde se veía su tormento. Había luchado mucho por mantener un poco de su viejo estatus. Casi todo el mundo sabía que lo suyo no fue exactamente la valentía durante los últimos meses del Lord al poder y ahora con la imagen de nene frágil y roto, podía irse olvidando del viejo respeto o el miedo que le tenían todos.

Se recordó patearse a sí mismo por no haber previsto que el plan de Pansy exponía brutalmente el orgullo de su amigo y se juró dar todo de él, para que esa vez las cosas funcionaran.

Se acercó sonriéndole de lado, la lastima no iba a ayudarlo y era una buena idea que lo prepara para lo que se le venía.

\- Entonces, eso fue todo un show Draco -dijo pasando de la silla y sentándose en la cama.

Draco alzó una ceja extrañado por su elección de asiento pero no dijo nada al respecto. Buen chico, pensó divertido.

\- Eso dicen -masculló aburrido.

Excelente chico, si a él o le importaba en lo más mínimo, los demás no iban a poder usarlo en su contra, o por lo menos no con demasiado ahínco.

\- Oh lo fue, juro que hubiera sido hermoso poder guardarlo para la posteridad. -le dijo riendo- En especial cuando Pansy grito que iba a tocarte, creo que podría sacar unos cuantos patronus de ese momento.

\- Imbécil -dijo con fastidio.  
\- Lo dijo el trastornado. -asintió.  
\- Viniste a molestarme, porque eso puede esperar unas horas más Blaise.

El suave susurro de la puerta sonó a su espalda y empezó su actuación.

\- Potter sabe que sos el de los regalos. -comentó acercándose más a él.  
\- ¿Sí? -los ojos de Draco brillaron expectantes y tenía que reconocer que no le agradan en lo más mínimo darle las siguientes noticias.

\- No quiere saber nada de vos -finalizó. No iba a adornar la verdad, mientras más realista fuera con sus posibilidades menos iba a sufrir.

Nadie que viera como sus ojos se apagaban podría decir que Draco no tenía un corazón.

\- Ya. -dijo aceptando su realidad.  
\- Draco -lo llamó empleando su mejor tono, ese que solía reservar para las chicas con las que pretendía esforzarse.

Si Draco no estuviera tan conmocionado con lo que acababa de decirle hubiera notado la diferencia, pero en este momento se estaba bañando en la laguna de la autocompasión.

\- Draco, es lo mejor no crees? -le preguntó tomando su mano.

Su mejor amigo seguía sin prestarle mucha atención, a duras penas le había dirigido más de una mirada.

\- Draco, de verdad, hay muchos chicos en nuestra casa que se cortaría una mano solo si supieran que te gustan los mancos.

Eso último logró traer un poco de su atención.

\- Algo más Blaise? -preguntó cerrando los ojos.

Oh tanto más Draco, pensó con malicia.

\- Si, yo... Draco, porque no dejas de lado a ese inservible de Potter, podrías tener a todos los chicos de la escuela, sin importar sus preferencias sexuales, estas tan fuerte que cualquiera querría hacerlo con vos.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe y tubo que obligarse a no soltar la carcajada que le atravezaba el pecho.

\- Disculpa? -preguntó su amigo desorientado por el rumbo de sus palabras.  
\- Eso que escuhcaste. De verdad creo que si tan solo miraras para los costados, o enfrente tuyo, encontrarias mejores opciones que ese bueno para nada Potter, digo, nisiquiera tiene estilo.  
\- Ya dije que no iba a seguir discutiendo esto. Ahora, si me dejas, quiero dormir.  
\- No me estas escuchando -rezongó- Quiero que lo aceptes Draco, esa mierda de Potter no vale todo lo que hiciste, digo, _yo_ habría saltado a tu cama después del estupido relicario.

\- Te escuchas lo que decis Blaise? -dijo su amigo sacudiendo la cabeza desconcertado- Vos habrías que? Justo vos? Por merlin, es que tambien tubiste un accidente?

\- No solo, bueno. Me asuste con lo que te pasó, sos importante para mi Draco -se acercó un poco más a su amigo y lo vio abrir los ojos alarmado.

Había reconocido su tono de voz y lo estudiaba alarmado. Sabía que cuando él estaba interesado en una chica, no tardaba mucho en conseguir lo que quería.

\- ¿Te hechizó Pansy? -le preguntó terminando de incorporarse en la cama.  
\- No -dijo ofendido- No puedo preocuparme por vos si no es porque ella me lanze algo.  
\- Lo que _no podes_ es estar usando tu tono de cacería conmigo Blaise.  
\- Porque no? -le preguntó cerrando más la distancia entre ellos- Digo, sos un hombre libre, yo también...  
\- Sos heterosexual. Muy heterosexual. Y yo estoy muy enamorado del idiota cuatro ojos cara rajada que decide ser mucho para mi, pero que le vamos a hacer. Ahora, déjame en paz. No lo quiero repetir.  
\- Soy bisexual Draco y en todos estos días estuve pensando mucho en que no sería una mala idea probar un poco de todo mientras esté en la escuela. Y si en verdad salgo con tantas chicas solo porque nunca probé con los hombres.  
\- Definitivamente estoy delirando. Es eso no? Me golpeé fuerte la cabeza al caer al piso y esto es un sueño. -se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se apretaba todos los costados centrado en su revisión.  
\- No sabía que soñaras conmigo Draco -ronroneo.  
\- Merlín -susurró Draco mientras él se abalanzaba por su boca.

Rezo para que Potter no se tomará demasiado tiempo en reacción, tuvo que apretar los brazos de Draco que luchaban por liberarlo de su agarre, pero era una cuestión de orgullo para él. Nunca desde los trece años una persona no disfrutó de sus besos y no pensaba romper su racha.

Se subió sobre el regazo de Draco y ajustó sus piernas sobre sus brazos y con las manos libres al fin, lo sujetó de la cara para obligarlo a echar hacia atrás la cabeza. El gemido de Draco fue todo lo que Potter necesito, en menos de un segundo cuando logró obligar a la boca de su amigo abrirse para él, fue derribado de la cama.

Respirar era terriblemente doloroso. Una risa divertida, un suspiro resignado, un jadeo de sorpresa y una respiración entrecortada y rápida fue lo último que escucho.

El dolor no logró mermar el regusto a victoria llenó su boca. Había ganado en la lucha de voluntades.


	6. Chapter 6

La obsesión del Gryffindor

* * *

Sentía su respiración pesada. Sus extremidades pesadas. La realidad es que sería más fácil para su cerebro enumerar las cosas que _no_ sentía pesadas. El total de cero.

Podía sentir las frágiles paredes entre las que llevaba meses encerrando cada uno de sus pensamientos y sentimientos romperse dentro él.

Decidió que ya estaba bien de negarse a sí mismo. Si seguía por ese camino, como acababa de demostrar el irritante y promiscuo Zabini, iba a llegar el día en que las ofertas empezarán a lloverle a Draco y este las aceptara.

Merlín sabía lo mucho que le había costado controlar su temperamento cuando vio cómo algunos alumnos de octavo año de otras casas lo miraban desde el primer día de clases.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que no estaba celoso, que solo estaba siendo precavido. Eran muchos los hijos de mortífagos que podían planear algo y como Draco siempre era el cabecilla de cualquier horrible plan que se estuviera cociendo en Hogwarts, tenía que estar pendiente de quien hablaba con él, quienes lo esperaban para desayunar cada mañana, con quien se sentaba y con quienes solía pasar las horas muertas.

No es como que casi todo su horario lo haya programado para que todas sus clases coincidieran, de eso se había encargado el rubio. Muchas veces sonreía ante ese hecho, demasiado contento, tan radiante que se encerraba en la habitación más próxima para esconder la cara de idiota que ponía.

Ahora su límite había llegado. Podía negarse todo lo que quisiera mientras Draco no tuviera opciones ni las quisiera, para ser honesto, pero hombres como Blaise vuelven gelatina la determinación de cualquiera. Y no necesito verlo para saber que él había estado muy concentrado en la noticia de que a él no le interesaba tener nada con él.

Zabini, perro asqueroso, lo había besado. Tuvo que haber entrado ahí en cuanto noto que ese hijo de puta estaba sentado en su cama, pero el fuerte brazo de Ron lo había retenido mirándolo severamente.

En su mente la imagen de Draco sentado con Zabini sobre él y besándose se repetía una y otra vez tocando cada vez más sus frágiles nervios. El moreno estaba en el piso respirando con dificultad pero a él no le bastaba. Draco se había resistido, lo vio retorcerse por zafarse de su agarre. Ya malo era que tocara algo que no le pertenecía, pero que lo forzara...

\- Váyanse - dijo despacio y manteniendo su respiración controlada.

Blaise en el piso intentó ponerse en pie pero le dolía el golpe. Nunca era un buen indicio que no le diera ni un poco de pena.

Pansy a su espalda estaba por negarse pero Ron puso los ojos en blanco y la amordazó, ella gritó y se empezó a retorcer intentando sacarse la que había aparecido mágicamente en su boca, pero dos cuerdas salieron de su varita antes de que sus brazos llegarán a su cara.

\- De esa forma no va a causarte muchos problemas -le dijo a Ron con una sonrisa divertida  
\- Ciertamente -aceptó su amigo- Buen trabajo, siempre me quedan flojas. -Suspiró triste y se agachó al lado de Blaise- No creo que quieras una mordaza y un juego de cuerdas para vos ¿No?

Blaise negó con la cabeza intentando pararse otra vez. En esta ocasión Ron lo sujeto y lo ayudó a pararse.

\- ¿Donde te dio? -Preguntó lanzándole una mirada de reproche. Ni se inmutó. Blaise se la había ganado.  
\- Costillas -exhalo con una mueca de dolor.  
\- Bien, vámonos. Herm sabe lo suficiente para acomodarlas. Cuando Harry me rompió la nariz una vez, ella lo arregló en un santiamén.

Blaise solo asintió y se dejó arrastrar. Pansy los miraba indignada mientras que se retorcía histérica.

\- ¿Le dirías que pare? -Le preguntó Ron a Blaise- Se va a lastimar y Herm se enoja cuando le llevamos más de un lastimado.  
\- ¿Que lo hace seguido? -Preguntó Blaise que se río para luego jadear por el dolor.  
\- Según. ¿Para mi? No, unas cuantas veces a la semana. ¿Para ella? Una cantidad justificada. Harry se volvió explosivo -le explico al ver su cara de sorpresa- Nos empezó a traer problemas su completa falta de criterio a la hora de levantar su varita -masculló más fuerte de lo debido al cerrar la puerta una vez que Pansy, resignada pasó primero.

En cuanto Zabini desapareció se sintió infinitamente más tranquilo. Podía respirar con normalidad.

\- Espero que tengas una buena explicación del porque, mi mejor amiga fue sacada casi secuestrada de _mi_ cuarto o porqué mi _amigo_ parece tener una o más costillas fisuradas.-la voz de Draco le llegó desde la cama y se volvió a verlo por primera vez.

Sentía deseos de poder hechizarse a sí mismo. Era imposible que su cuerpo se descontrolara a ese nivel cuando sólo lo veía. Gracias a sus años de práctica fingiendo indiferencia con los Dursley, su respiración y su cara se mantenían tranquilas.

Nadie diría que su corazón había cuadruplicado el ritmo o que en su estómago un millón de animales pisoteaban todo a su paso. Nadie sabía que su cabeza daba ligeras vueltas con solo oler su perfume. Era patético. Era ridículo. Por eso luchaba contra ello. Ni siquiera con Ginny había sentido ese desasosiego que le daba no saber si iba o no a verlo ese día.

\- Tenía que hablar con vos -le dijo simplemente mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente a su cama.  
\- Henos aquí -respondió el rubio acomodándose despreocupadamente en la cama.  
\- Bien, qué es eso de un relicario, a _mi_ no me diste ninguno.

La boca de Draco cayó abierta y se permitió una ligera sonrisa. Ese cabrón no podía saber lo mucho que le divertía molestarlo, sino iba a aprender a no dejarse ver.

\- Yo si te... -Abrió los ojos sorprendidos para luego rodarlos- No me extraña. Bien, la próxima vez que tengas a mano la snitch deberías...

Mientras lo escuchaba metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la preciosa snitch.

\- ¿Si que hago? -Le preguntó con cara de inocente cuando vio cómo boca se volvía a abrir sorprendido.  
\- Decí el nombre de tu mamá. -Murmuró arrastrando los pies hasta poder abrazarse las rodillas.

Miro la snitch pero decidió hacer caso.

 _Lily Evans_ dijo pero la bolita no hizo nada. Miro Draco alzando él una ceja, un gusto que se le había pegado de tanto mirarlo.

\- Y después dicen que no mueren cada día un poco más cada una de las tradiciones mágicas cuando los muggles se meten... -murmuró indignado pero antes de tener tiempo a responderle él agregó- Para la cultura mágica, una vez casada tomas el apellido de tu cónyuge. Y antes de que digas alguna idiotez, -agregó mirándolo pedantemente- los hombres pueden tomar el de sus esposas si son apellidos ancestrales. Tu papá, le dio el suyo a ella. Proba de nuevo.

Era mucho más inteligente no empezar una discusión sobre lo que le hacen los muggles a la cultura mágica, así que volvió a probar.

 _Lily Potter_

La snitch cobró vida en sus manos, se removió inquieta y cuando la soltó voló directamente donde Draco para volver con él. Abrió las manos y la snitch se apoyó lentamente sobre ellas. Cuando pensó que ahí terminaba el truco el centro se abrió para él y una foto muggle salió, foto en el aire mientras se desdoblada delicadamente.

Su garganta se cerró adolorida. En la imagen estaban inmortalizados sus papás junto a Remus y Sirius. Paso el dedo con cuidado sobre el joven rostro de sus padrino. Ese brillo divertido y rebelde, su lustroso pelo. La forma en la que se reía despreocupado junto a su papá y Remus... Remus que le había dejado a Teddy a su cargo para cuidarlo y enseñarle todo lo que a raíz de morir luchando, logró. En ese momento Remus todavía estaba al lado de Sirius, ellos todavía eran felices y la guerra no había logrado pudrir incluso aquel amor que los unía. Sus papás... Su papá que miraba en la foto a su madre con tanta adoración que por unos instantes se preguntó qué sería tener eso en su vida, ese tipo de amor que te llena el alma. Su mamá reía apretada contra Remus que la rodeaba de la cintura.

\- ¿De dónde?... -murmuró con la voz entrecortada.  
\- Snape. -Le respondió tranquilamente- Si... bueno, decís mi nombre, hay algo más que podría interesarte.

Lo miró sin atreverse a pensar que podía ser y susurró.

 _Draco Malfoy_

Casi espero que no se abriera. Casi soñó, que tenía que usar otro apellido, pedo en verdad no fue necesario y sintió como una punzada molesta le golpeaba la nuca.

De una forma que no creía posible la snitch se partió a la mitad y una reluciente llave flotaba el medio.

\- ¿Que?...  
\- Es del departamento de tu padrino. El te heredó todo lo que fue de los Black, pero cuando compró ese departamento se encargó de mantenerlo alejado de la familia. No se como mi madre dio con él antes de que fuera relevante. Nunca en la familia volvieron a pensar en él hasta que lo pedí de herencia. Ahora los papeles están a nombre tuyo. Se que mi primo así lo habría querido. Después de todo, te heredó la mansión de los Black, que la odiaba, asumí que con más razón querría darte un departamento en el que parece si fue feliz. Claro si decimos que su felicidad era tener una gran casa rojo chillón.

Era claro que eso fue una broma. Sirius parecía tener mucha clase como para eso. Miró la llave, no podía culparlo por olvidarse del departamento, había aprendido que a veces mientras más se sufre menos se recuerdan los momento felices, a veces solo sirven para lastimar más.

\- Gracias. -Le dijo y una idea llego a su mente- Querés la mansión de los Black.

Draco alzó las cejas sorprendido y se obligó a correr la mirada. Esos ojos suyos eran un arma letal a su concentración.

\- No entendes que es lo que me ofreces -le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- Y no, no la quiero. Tengo a la Malfoy Mayor. La mansión de los Black te pertenece pero deja que te diga hay un motivo por el que las tratamos como algo más que unas simples casa. Están impregnadas de magia desde generaciones, yo no me apresuraría a creer que son sólo paredes.  
\- Lo voy a tener en cuenta. -murmuró recostado en la silla  
\- Bien, bueno me gustaría descansar...

Sabía que esa era su señal de salida. Pero no podía irse. Ni siquiera había hecho una sola pregunta de las importantes.

\- Si ya me voy, -se disculpó- Pero quiero saber porque.  
\- ¿Por qué qué Potter? -Le preguntó sentado derecho en la cama.  
\- Podrías ahorrarte la pedantería y llamarme Harry. -le dijo dolido.  
\- Podrías ahorrarte la arrogancia y dejarme en paz visto que no querés nada de mi. -se sentó al borde de la camilla y bajo de un salto  
\- ¿A donde crees que vas? -le preguntó sorprendido de verlo erguido muy, demasiado cerca suyo.

Cerró las manos con fuerza para evitar alzarlas para alcanzarlo. Era una injusticia que fuera tan atractivo. Claro que una de las mejores formas de resistirse a él, era dejarlo hablar. Siempre lograba decir algo que lo obligaba recordarse que Draco podía ser hermoso por fuera, pero por dentro, era alguien de cuidado. Caprichoso, envidioso, egocéntrico y un poco diabólico.

\- Podes cerrar la boca Potter -le dijo sonriendo de una forma que le recordó mucho a la foto de Sirius.

Torció la cabeza mirándolo molesto.

Mierda, era muy parecido a su padrino, claro que no fisicamente. Pero su actitud, su forma de creer que nadie podía con ellos. Esa elegancia innata del que siempre lo tuvo todo pero no bastó para dejarlos conformarse. Claro que Draco, el de antes, no era así. Su cara solía entrever una vida fácil y sin muchas complicaciones. Ahora sus ojos grises se parecían mucho a su padrino, atormentados por fantasmas que solo ellos podían comprender, responsables en sus corazones de malas decisiones y cargaban con la vergüenza de saber que su orgullo había sido mancillado por las personas en las que depositaron su fe y a las que le dieron la espalda. Sirius a Remus y su miedo a que fuera el espía infiltrado y Draco a Dumbledore cuando le ofreció una salida antes de que fuera tarde.

Fue muy fácil viendo su irritante sonrisa recordar como empezó aquello, de la misma manera que siempre pasaba con Draco, con dudas. Lleno de dudas. Todo el juicio del rubio giraba en torno a las preguntas que se negaba a responder. Ese fue el momento en que las cosas en su mente viraron de rumbo.

Por lo que escuchó en ese juicio, Draco había sido como mínimo víctima de maltratos y casi torturas por negarse a reconocerlo. El dato curioso, fue que eso no salió nunca de la boca del Slytherin, fue gracias a otras declaraciones que se enteraron, cuando se lo preguntaron, se negó a responder y él lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber si era verdad, si por ayudarlo en su momento había pagado grandes consecuencias, más quería que el rubio explique por qué lo ayudó. Porque no les dijo a todos en esa sala que era Harry Potter, porque lo sabía. Le había negado con la cabeza al ver en sus ojos grises brillar el miedo al reconocerlo. Pero no quiso hablar de eso, en su lugar tuvo que dar su versión de los hechos y puede que impulsado por uno sabe que motivó, agradó un poco de más esa historia. Para considerar la posibilidad de evitarle una ida a Azkaban asegurada, querían que revelara nombres de seguidores de Voldemort. Los había mirado altivamente y solo negó con la cabeza, hasta el cansancio lo amenazaron y él se mantuvo firme y decidido a callar. Que fuera leal? Esa fue una novedad, el único momento en que su fuerza pareció flaquear fue cuando le preguntaron por lo ocurrido en la sala de menesteres. Relató escuetamente que las órdenes eran llevarlo ante el Lord y nada más. Pero había algo ahí que no cerraba, recordaba perfectamente su cara de miedo al ver que Cabe intentaba matarlo y hasta tiró de su varita para impedirle que su encantamiento le diera a él. No mencionó que él lo sacó de allí ni me mencionó como murió su amigo. En lo que al ministerio respecta, aquel incendio que se llevo la sala de menesteres no ocurrió con ellos ahí. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, descubrió porque la mentira. Cabe había tenido una hija, ya era lo suficientemente malo para la niña que su papá fuera un seguidor de Voldemort, pero que en el historial de sus acusaciones estuviera a la cabeza intentar matar al elegido no iba a abrirle muchas puertas.

Draco se sacó la camiseta que traía y se puso la camisa del uniforme sin prestarle atención. Hijo de puta. Sus ojos no se perdieron ni uno de sus movimientos. Como sus músculos se tensaban y relajaban con cada acción estaban llevando a su mente a un punto de quiebre. Seguía intentando recordarse a sí mismo porque se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Tanto se obsesionó con él cuando terminó el juicio que terminó enredándose en la obsesión y la necesidad.  
Draco era lo que su cuerpo y su mente le pedían. Un hombre digno de ver y un cerebro inteligente. Lleno de misterios. Indescifrable. Alguien tan poco predecible que ni intentándolo podría aburrirse.

Cuando intentó pasar por al lado suyo lo freno. No quería que lo deje solo.

\- A dónde vas? -Volvió a preguntarle.  
\- A ver a Blaise -le respondió molesto- A donde más? Seguro le rompiste una costilla.

Una oleada de ira llameó por su cuerpo. Se paró despacio y se acercó a Draco viendo la última gota de su paciencia ser devorada por el fuego de sus celos.

No era recomendable dejar que alguien tan manipulador como el Slytherin fuera consciente de su estado, de lo que esas palabras propician en él pero no había entrado en Gryffindor por tener especial control de su temperamento.

\- De acá no te vas Malfoy -lo reto obligándolo a retroceder hasta volver a quedar pegado a la cama  
\- A mi no le das órdenes Potter -le dijo sonriéndole con asco.  
\- Ya quiero ver que intentes pasar sobre mi Malfoy  
\- Qué querés Potter? -susurró acercándose un poco más- Yo se muy bien lo que quiero... Pero creo que vos todavía dudas.

Se estaba por alejar, pero no iba a dejarse por un Slytherin. Por mucho que este en particular lo descontrolaba. Si creía que lo iba a obligar a retroceder es que no lo conocía. Era torpe, un poco lento, impulsivo y explosivo, pero si algo no era en esta vida era ser un cobarde.

\- Estamos hablando -se obliga a trasmitir tranquilidad en sus palabras.  
\- Estábamos dirás. -se alejó y él tuvo cuidado de no volverlo a dejar alejarse de él-.

Sus ojos brillaron al ver como Harry se acercaba. Saboreaba la victoria. Sus ojos verdes hablaban por él y estaba tan tan cerca de besarlo que ya podía imaginarse el tacto de su boca. Inspiró su aroma y sintió como su polla se agitaba necesitada.

Definitivamente si no lograba que Harry claudicara de una vez iba a tener que recurrir a medidas más extremas y arrastrarlo a la cama más próxima para demostrarle que a él nadie se le resistía. No de esa forma tan descarada.

Cada poro de su morena piel tiraba hacia él y de alguna forma el muy terco lograba resistir el impulso de acabar con aquel juego.

Había sido una de sus mejores ideas que el tercer regalo fuera el cuaderno, sabía que iba a reconocer su letra y eso lo iba a tener entretenido. Había funcionado como estaba previsto, desde ese día, si ya era consciente de él, ahora simplemente sentía los ojos de Potter perseguirlo por todos lados.

Había pedido la ayuda de Pansy esperando que hiciera alguna idiotez como la que hizo. Podía reconocer que jamás supuso que iba irse tanto de control pero bueno, había logrado suyo, Harry había dejado a la comadreja menor. Si el pobreton estaba ahí con él solo eso podía significar. Hizo una mueca de fastidio mental al pensar en sus blandos preceptos morales, su hermana de tiraba en los brazos de cualquiera y Harry no podía hacerlo en los de él que si lo ama, no como la parda de cuerpos que había tras la comadreja.

Cuando Blaise se tiró sobre él en la cama sintió como su plan de respaldo emergía. Si. Su idea era darle celos al terco Gryffindor pero jamás sospechó que Blaise se podría prestar, su intención era pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con el frente a Harry hasta que esté estallara.

Cuando Blaise empezó a hablarle reconoció su tono, pero no le había seguido el juego creído que el morocho no estaba ahí para presenciarlo. No fue hasta que lo beso que supo que Harry tenía que estar por ahí cera. Blaise podía intentar seducirlo pero de ahí a besarlo... no. Era demasiado heterosexual para hacerlo solo para él, su objetivo con eso tenía que ser muy específico.

\- Déjame pasar Potter. -Dijo intentando abrirse paso entre la cama y el pecho de Harry.

Sabía que no había una sola posibilidad que lo dejara pasar, pero no veía porque perderse la posibilidad de apretarse un poco contra él.

Tenía sus dudas, ¿iba a retroceder? ¿iba a acercar?

Punto para Gryffindor, se quedó muy quieto mirándolo desde arriba. Estaban tan cerca que podía oler la menta en su boca. Se aferró a las clases que le dio su padre de chico para mantener su fría pose pero estaba muy cerca de entrar en combustión espontánea.

\- Te dije que no. Aparte, para que lo irías a buscar te beso a la fuerza -sintió un poco de pena por el pobrecito al escuchar la frustración en su voz.  
\- Por Merlín, no hizo nada malo -le dijo provocandolo para que saltase- Él solo intentaba animarme por lo que paso con vos, nada más.  
\- ¿Nada... Nada más? -Podía escuchar la paciencia esfumarse y sonrió por dentro.  
\- No nada, harías lo mismo por cualquiera de tus amigos Potter. Y el es un buen amigo.  
\- Yo no besaría a Ron -lo contradijo enojado.  
\- Ya. Porque no está ni la mitad de bien que Blaise.

Una réplica disparada a matar. Espero a ver la impulsividad de Potter actuar. Pestañeo asustado cuando en lugar de eso la cara de Harry se volvió más blanca y retrocedió titubeante.

\- Si... Si lo que querés es... Es ir con él -nisiquiera terminó la oración. Solo se alejó unos tres pasos y le dejó el camino libre.

Y se decía Gryffindor? SE LLAMABA A SÍ MISMO UN IMPULSIVO GRYFFINDOR. ? Era una insulto para su casa y eso era decir mucho, su casa era un insulto en general.

Sabía que se moría de ganas de retenerlo alli. Podía sentir con cada fibra de su cuerpo como se esforzaba por no abalanzarse como el salvaje que era sobre él. Pero porque seguía refrenandose era un misterio para él. Entendía el miedo, había aprendido a sentirlo y amarlo. Gracias a él había sabido alejarse cuando lo asaltaba y así se salvó de muchos males. Pero lo que sentía por Harry no le daba miedo. Lo volvía valiente. Una sensación cálida en el fondo de su pecho que crecían cada día. Haciendo que se odiara a sí mismo por cada momento Hufflepuff que tenía.

Que mataría a cualquiera por defenderlo, era un hecho. Que podría el mundo al revés si así era feliz una realidad. Pero dejar que se le escapara... No había una sola oportunidad.

Avanzó un paso mirándolo burlonamente. Dejándole creer que se iba con Blaise y cuando pasó a su lado se llenó de valor y se dispuso a mostrarle a esa excusa de Gryffindor que los Slytherin las tenían mejor puestas que cien de ellos. Solo esperaba que el muy cobarde no se alejará de él.

Cuando Draco lo besó Harry casi podía ponerse a bailar la avanza de la victoria.

El muy cabrón se pensaba que no se había dado cuenta. Que sus propios celos lo cegaron. Solo pensar que el muy bastardo prefería ir a ver a Blaise que a quedarse ahí con con él lo había enfermado. Por suerte su cabeza, egocéntrica, le dijo que aquello era imposible, Draco lo amaba, lo deseaba... porque elegiría irse activamente con el hijo de puta de Zabini.

Ahí lo vio. La serpiente intentaba obligarlo a actuar. Lo estaba manipulando. Seguro el beso de Blaise correspondía a lo mismo. No podía negar que había resultado. Era el plan más evidente, pero funcionó.

Sentían la cálida boca de Draco luchar contra la suya. Lo empujaba a que respondiera, cuando la rudeza no funcionó, dio paso a la seducción.

Lamía despacio y muy tentadoramente sus labios. Mordía suavemente y succionaba enloquecedoramente.

Se quedó muy quieto, iba a hacerlo sufrir por creer que podía jugar con él. Las cartas y los regalos, Draco sabía que él conocía su letra. Pero manipularlo para que hiciera lo que él quería era su límite. Años fue el títere de cuanto mago aparecía en su vida y no iba a serlo más. Ron decía que se había vuelto explosivo. Lo que había pasado es que se había cansado.  
Iba a enseñarle a Draco que a él nadie lo manejaba.

Las manos de Draco en algún momento se habían apoyado en sus cadera. Podía sentir sus dedos clavarse en su misma piel. Sus pechos estaban a unos centímetros pero podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo tentandolo a que se acercara, que dejará de negarles algo que ambos querían. Pero no cedió, tampoco se pudo alejar.

Su cabeza le ordenaba orgullosa que se alejará, que la únicaforma en la que Draco iba aprender era siendo humillado, pero no podía. La boca de Draco sabía a chocolate y lo estaba desquiciando.

Ya no tenía nada que más probar. Decidido a no dejarse humillar, no del todo. Soltó las caderas de Harry y se alejó. Echó una mirada, idiotamente, a los hinchados labios del morocho.

Merlín, podía estar más perdido? Sentía la derrota abrirse paso. Su arrogancia natural, aplastada no opuso resistencia.

Trago saliva y se escapó de la enfermería. Corrió por el pasillo. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero lejos era una buena descripción.

Cuando apoyó la mano en la rocosa pared se apretó las costillas doloridas. Jadeo bruscamente intentando obligar a su pulmones a recoger aire. Su brusco respirar le lastimará la garganta, pero le daba igual.

De alguna forma siempre supo que iba a acabar así. Enamorarse de Harry Potter no fue lo más astuto, pero entendía que ni era algo en lo que uno podía intervenir, se enamora y listo. Pero su idiotez de intentar conquistarlo? No tenía justificativo.

Ahora ahí estaba, humillado frente a toda la escuela porque le habían jodido la cabeza y tuvo la dichosa crisis que el medimago le había advertido. Si su humillación no fuera suficiente, Harry había dejado muy claro que no le interesaba nada con él.

Cerró los ojos cuando su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente. Se dejó caer al piso apoyando la espalda en la pared y dejo de intentar mantenerse invencible.

La necesidad de dejar salir todo el dolor que albergaba su cuerpo lo sobrevino y ya no tenía sentido intentar parecer un puto roble.

Cuando la primer lagrima calló sintió algo liberarse dentro de él. Sus padres estaban muertos. Cuando terminara ese año lo único que lo esperaba era una mansión vacía y en ruinas. Había soñado con por llenarla con un poco de Potter, pero ahí estaba la realidad.

Cuando era chico creía que tenía el mundos a sus pies y a su disposición. Pero que tenía en verdad? Nada. Un vacío que crecían su cuerpo arrasando con cada uno de sus buenos recueedos.

Era consciente de que podría estar peor. Por lo menos Pansy y Blaise no le habían dado la espalda. Sabía que muchos chicos le estaba agradecidos por haberle cuidado el culo a sus padres pero esos chicos no lo querían cerca. Era un horrible recordatorio de aquello que preferían olvidar.

Cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer ya no pudo contenerlas. Lloro todo lo que había aguantado desde el día en que vio cómo Voldemort mataba a sus padres para castigarlo por mentirle cuando dijo no estar seguro que era Harry, lo había encerrado en las mazmorras. La habitación era helada y estaba a obscuras. Siempre a oscuras. En lo que a él respecta, ahí pudo estar días o semanas, nunca sabría la diferencia y nadie se la quiso decir, después de días sin dejarlo comer o beber, cuando lo soltaron fue solo para entregarlo a un grupo de carroñeros para que lo torturaban.

Lo único de lo que podía sentirse orgulloso era que no había llorado. Gritó hasta desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales. Pero no había llorado. Suplico, imploro, pero siguió sin llorar.

Encerrado en esa habitación había perdido algo más que las lágrimas, había pedido buena partede del respeto que sentía por sí mismo.

En esa habitación empezó a pensar en Potter. Era verdad que al principio lo odiaba. Su recuerdo sólo evocaba furia en el. En lo insufriblemente fuerte y valiente que era. Cuando llegó a la mansión, no había perdido los nervios. El en su lugar se hubiera meado del terror pero Potter, San Potter, el elegido Potter, no. Solo mantuvo su perfecta cara ininmutable y el único vestigio de miedo que percibió, fue cuando los enfrentaron. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron Potter temió que fuera a dañarlo y le imploro con la mirada que le diera el tiempo que sabía iba a necesitar. Pero incluso ese miedo fue un fraude. Él sabía que iba a escaparse, no es que tuviera un plan, pero confiaba tanto en si mismo que nunca dudo que iban a lograr salir de ahí. Y por eso lo odio. Por su confianza. Después de un tiempo, ya no podía odiarlo, así que lo envidio. Envidio su fuerza. Envidio sus amigos, que estaban ahí con él. Que lo seguían a capa y espada. Los suyos se habían alejado de él ni bien su papá cayó preso. Muchos lo seguían, pero era en calidad de espías más que de amigos. Blaise había escapado, Pansy seguí ahí pero en la distancia. No le hablaba, no lo miraba y si tenían que juntarse por algún motivo se iba en cuanto su encargo terminaba.

Había escuchado por su radio mágica el programucho que habían montado los de la orden. Era absurdo. Lo seguían incluso desde lejos.

Pensar en Harry volvía todo más real en su mente. No se perdía en el miedo. No le tomó mucho tiempo empezar a relacionar a Harry con buenas emociones. El miedo se deslizaba fuera de él cuando se concentró tratando de encontrar alguna falla de Potter. Había aprendido que el tiempo parecía pasar más rápido si se ponía a recordar como era, podía hacer visualizaciones increíblemente parecidas con el real. Cuando las pesadilla lo despertaban envuelto de más oscuridad se obligaba a pensar como el moreno. Podría asustarse pero no se desquiciaba y él era igual que el Gryffindor, no se permitía ser menos. Dentro de él la animadversión que tenía contra Harry murió a medida que el encierro se alargaba.

Cuando lo soltaron y lo atacaron de todas direcciones retorcido e el piso imploro y suplico, pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar le vino a la mente la cara de Harry, él nunca les daba la satisfacción a sus agresores de dejarlos ver que tanto le dolía. Asique apretó la mandíbula y aguantó cuanto pudo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Los tres días que le siguieron a ese fueron iguales. Fue gracias a su padrino que no murió. Le daba pociones y pociones, cuando abrió los ojos el primer día Snape le preguntó si podía concentrarse su mente en algo o alguien. Lo que fuera, que lo usará. Que no los dejara llegar al fondo de su mente, lo que ahí se escondía podía matarlo en un santiamén. Había tratado saliva u cuando fue a negar las palabras de su padrino el solo le respondió que todos tenían secretos.

\- Solo asegúrate de que ninguno de ellos lo sepa Draco, porque no voy a poder mantenerte con vida si se entera el señor tenebroso.

En esos momentos había guiado su mente a solo una cosa, un par de ojos verdes. Por mucho que sentía como querían derribar sus murallas, cuando entraban en su cabeza solo veían dos pozos verdes. Con infinitas vetas de dorado, caramelo y algunos destellos de azul. En otras oportunidades el único recuerdo que podían excavar era el de una selva negra, oscura e indomable.

Merlín sabía que cuando se enteró que Harry estaba en Hogwarts casi había llorado de felicidad. Iba a terminar. Para bien o para mal esa guerra iba a terminar.

No fue hasta que escucho como Hagrid sollozo sobre el cuerpo de Harry en medio del bosque, rugiendo que habían matado a Harry, que se dio cuenta que su obsesión con el Gryffindor se había convertido en otra cosa. Las largas horas usando su recuerdo como ancla a la realidad lo había empujado a notar cosas que en otro momento no había reparado.

Un dolor sordo se había clavado en su pecho y desfiló detrás de los mortífagos en dirección a Hogwarts rodeado de la soledad. Snape había muerto, no se lo dijo nadie, pero era la única explicación del porque, su padrino no estaba ahí con él. Jamás lo había dejado son, por mucho que el hubiera sido un mocoso insufrible. Su padrino no lo dejo, lo ayudó y lo cuido. La única explicación a porque lo dejaba solo en ese momento cuando había visto antes que el lo que escondía su mente era que no podía estar ahí. Ahora había perdido algo que no sabía que quería.

Por suerte para el, todo salio mejor de lo que esperaba. Incluso su juicio fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Cansado, aburrido de todo esperaba una condena en Azkaban con La mayor cantidad de dignidad posible. Iba a necesitar todos y cada uno de los aliados que pudiera conseguirse y para eso el silencio era la única arma que disponía.

Cada bastardo que lo había torturado había sido tan idiota para hacerlo sin siquiera cubrirse. No delató a ninguno y otros tantos directamente los defendió. Por eso, cuando lo soltaron si un día de prisión. Su mansión y su fortuna retornaron a sus brazos casi de inmediato. Ni un solo día tuvo que pasar en casa prestada. La mansión estuvo lista para el al anochecer.

Desde ese día sabía que quería dos cosas para su vida. Alzar su apellido y a Harry Potter.

Bien, ahora considerando la penosa situación en la que se encontraba, llorando en el piso como un crío de dos años, podría afirmar que no iba a conseguir ninguna de las dos.

No quedaba un solo alumno en Hogwarts que lo respetará, ni hablar de temerle. Y Potter había sido condenadamente explícito con su rechazo.

Dejó de luchar contra las ganas de llorar y solo se dejó llevar. Continuó llorando hasta que lo único que quedó dentro de él fue una pesada sensación de nada.

La garganta le dolía y sin dudas su cara roja e hinchada no iba a ser fácil de esconder, pero ya un poco más de humillación no podía afectar.

Había llegado la hora de que volviera a comportarse como un Malfoy. Podía estar en el último eslabón de la cadena alimenticia, pero su familia había salido, si no peores, muy parecidas circunstancias.

Se paró y convirtió una roca en espejo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante su apariencia. La ropa desalineado, el pelo revuelto y enredado. Su cara era un amasijo rojo y fofo. Suspiró y empezó a arreglar eso.

Cuando llegó la hora de descubrir qué hacer con su pelo, tomó una drástica decisión. Convirtió en tijera uno de los telescopios rotos y se paró frente al espejo. Media hora después el suelo a sus pies estaba rodeadode mechones rubios. El reflejo que veía ahora volvía a tener la suave hasta la apariencia de un adolescente. Su pelo largo le recordaba tanto a su padre que ya había perdido la costumbre de admirarlo cuando lo veía. Lo corto lo suficiente para no tener que engominarselo, eso evocaba las épocas en las que ella le enseñaba como dejar su pelo prolijo. Y no quería más rexodarorios. Sus fantasmas llegaban a él todas las noches. La cara de su padre mirando con horror a su madre al entender lo que les esperaba y la cara de ella al llamarlo por última vez hasta que el impactó su espalda y el brillo en sus ojos murió

Sacudió la cabeza y alejó eso de su mente. Tenía problemas más urgentes de los que encargarse. Seguir llorando ya no era una opción.

Todos lo creían débil y vulnerable y ese pensamiento era uno muy peligroso para un ex mortífago. Muchos imbéciles se iban a creer lo suficientemente capacitados para atacarlo y ganar. Eso podría ser un arma de doble filo, no sabía cómo, pero Pansy y Blaise habían logrado proteger a todo aquel que se pusiera a su alcance.

Sintió como una sonrisa brotaba de su interior. La sorpresa tan desagradable que iban a llevarse casi hacía que valiera la pena la humillación.

Enderezó la espalda, alzó el mentón y juntando suficiente aire para controlar de una puta vez su temblorosa respiración salió andando.


	7. Chapter 7

Lo tengo

Cuando vio como Draco huía lejos de él con el orgullo maltrecho, sintió una satisfacción bailar por su cuerpo.

A veces les decía a los demás que tenían que madurar y dejar ese tipo de cosas en el pasado, pero se sentía bien devolverle el favor aunque sea una vez.

Hermione le diría que no había que cantar victoria antes de tiempo y seguramente Ron no entendería la referencia. El aceptaría las palabras de su amiga más que por crearlas para no hacerle un desaire pero solo unos segundos después de que la puerta de la enfermería se cerró su estómago empezó a molestarlo.

Algo muy pesado se apoyó en sus hombros y no podía quedarse quieto. Sus manos empezaron a sudar y no resistió ni cinco minutos antes de salir corriendo tras él.

Era un idiota, uno muy, muy grande. Pensó mientras corría buscando a Draco por todas las aulas que había a su paso. Solo a él se le ocurría que era una buena idea humillar a Draco.

Quizás después de todo, todos esos golpes que le había dado Dudley si le habían dañado el cerebro. Freno después de haber recorrido medio castillo a la carrera. Se apoyó en una de las paredes y la golpeó con el puño frustrado.

Era eso lo que Draco le hacía. Sacaba todo lo Slytherin que había en él. Cuando se dio cuenta que Draco intentaba manipularlo salió lo peor de él y decidió humillarlo. Idiota. No había más que hacer no encontraba a Draco y si bien podía usar el mapa se sentía terriblemente mal violar de esa forma la intimidad de Draco. Se había ganado el derecho a mantenerse lejos de él.

Pansy y Blaise.

Necesitaba a Pansy y Blaise. Ellos iban a poder decirle donde podría esconderse Draco.

\- Accio Mapa del Merodeador

Se quedó quieto esperando a que el mapa volará hasta él. Con los años había aprendido que cuando llama algo desde tan lejos era mejor correrse unos pasos si no querías una contusión. Cuando el mapa se chocó con fuerza contra la pared y cayó al piso lo agarró con cuidado.

\- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Murmuró contra el viejo pergamino.

Leyó con una sonrisa el nombre de su padre y sus amigos. Con los años había aprendido a no sentir nada por Peter. No lo valía. Había sido el peor error de su padre y su padrino confiar en él, pero él mismo había sido un idiota y desconfío de quien no debía.

Busco apresurado por todo el mapa hasta que dió con Blaise. Suspiró temeroso. Los nombres de Pansy Ron y Hermione lo rodeaban. Aquello iba a ser tan desagradable que casi se sintió tentado de buscar el nombre de Draco y terminar con eso. Cuadro los hombros y se obligó a ser fuerte. Había metido la pata ahora le tocaba hacerse cargo de sus estúpidos errores.

Cuando entró en el aula en desuso le sorprendió encontrar a los cuatro sentados. No sólo no peleaban sino que Ron y Blaise se reían divertidos y tanto Hermione como Pansy intentaban contener sus serias posturas.

\- Potter -dijo Blaise al verlo entrar.

Todos volvieron sus cabezas a la puerta en la que se había congelado. Hermione y Ron le sonrieron mientras que Blaise solo miró a su espalda y Pansy se paró muy rígida.

\- ¿Dónde está? -Murmuró desbordando odio.

Blaise la sujetó del brazo cuando empezó a caminar en su dirección y si bien nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, estaba agradecido puede que se enfrentará a magos muy fuertes a lo largo de los años, pero las facciones de Pansy habían adquirido un tinte más tenebroso que el de la misma Umbridge. Intercambiaron una mirada entre los cuatro y automáticamente Ron se paró a su lado mirando con los ojos entornados en dirección a Pansy.

\- Potter... -Empezó Blaise después de intercambiar una rápida mirada con su amiga- ¿Dónde está Draco?

No necesitaba que le dijera que se estaba conteniendo, lo notaba. Sus rígidos hombros y su boca firmemente apretada eran un claro indicio, pero fue la mira que le lanzó Pansy de - _deja que primero averigüe qué pasó después te dejo ir a por él_ \- lo que terminó de ponerlo en guardia.

\- Creo que la cague -admitió removiendose incómodo en su lugar.

Ron a su lado suspiró derrotado y Hermione se paró y caminó hasta él. Podía ver que a su amiga aquello no le agradaba más que a Ron pero lo iba a ayudar, como siempre.

\- Bien, si lo crees es que lo hiciste y mucho. -Reconoció ella empujándolo suavemente hasta que lo sentó en el sillón.

Le hubiera gustado ofenderse, pero la muy educada Pansy no le dió tiempo.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? -Explotó Pansy.  
\- Yo... No creo que haya necesidad de contar todo con lujo de detalles...  
\- Si no nos decís que hiciste. Nunca podríamos decirte que hacer. Draco no es un chico estándar, cada cosa en su vida desencadena algo distinto.

Le explicó Blaise que cada pocas palabras paraba para respirar hondo buscando calmarse.

\- Yo... Creo que... Bueno... Me di cuenta que ustedes, los tres -Agregó envenenado mirando a los dos morochos frente a él- me intentaban manipular.

Hermione cerró la boca en una fina línea.

Ella se había dado cuenta, más tarde de lo que le hubiera gustado, que era ese el plan. Cuando Ron salió al encuentro de Harry, ella se había quedado pensando en todos los acontecimientos del día y la única explicación racional al porque una casa que valoraba la lealtad, de una forma muy extraña y que en general solo ellos entendían, como Slytherin se encargaran de humillar públicamente a su querido Príncipe.

Lo siguiente que se preguntó es que se ganaba con eso. En lo tocante al respeto que podían sentir por él sus compañeros de casa, seguía intacto. Unos cuantos alumnos de primero de Slytherin habían estado lanzando hechizos contra cualquiera que se encontrarán burlándose de Draco. Ella misma había tenido que reprender a dos de sexto año de camino a la sala común que tenían arrinconados a dos de séptimo. Lo único que les pudo sacar a los de séptimo asustados fue que solo se habían reído de Draco.

Ahí lo entendió. Si no era algo que habían hecho como casa, para "derrocar" el poder que Draco ostentaba querían que los de las otras casas supieran que era lo que pasaba con él. Pero, así mismo, lo defendían de cualquiera que siquiera se riera. Entonces ¿cuál era el cometido? La respuesta fue tan obvia que tardó en dar con ella. Harry. Todo Hogwarts sabía que Harry _tenía_ que ayudar a los débiles, su corazón de héroe no soportaba las injusticias y los maltratos. Si Draco parecía herido iba a gravitar cerca de él el tiempo necesario.

\- ¿Qué hiciste cuando te diste cuenta que te intentaban manipular? -Le preguntó temerosa.

Harry era un buen chico, con un amable corazón. Pero cuando se cegaba podía ser muy dañino.

\- Deje que me besaba pero no le respondí. -masculló por lo bajo.  
\- ¿Eso solo? -le preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.- Colega, no es tan malo. -le dio unas palmadas en la pierna contento de que las cosas no fueran tan complicadas. Mantuvo la boca cerrada, a ella no le parecía que fuera tan simple.  
\- No están malo -dijo cruelmente Pansy.

La mano de Blaise se apretó más contra su muñeca cuando la basura de Potter admitió con vergüenza sus actos.

Claro que para la comadreja, la sangre sucia y el cuatro ojos, solo no responder era una cosa más. Pero no para ellos. Ellos no besaban a nadie, _los besaban a ellos._ Eran orgullosos y consentidos. Tirarse sobre alguien estaba completamente descartado. Ellos no sabían la clase de coraje que tomó Draco al exponerse a lo que precisamente pasó.

\- Siempre supe que eras lo peor que podía pasarle. Nunca lo vas a entender. No merece a alguien como vos en su vida -gruño a Potter.

Sonrió con malicia cuando vio cómo cada una de sus palabras golpeaban más y más al maltrecho rostro de Potter. Se merecía sufrir un poco de lo que le había hecho a Draco. Se hacía una ligera idea de dónde podía estar y no iba a darle a Potter ni una miserable porción de pista. Que se las arreglará solo encontrando a Draco.

Pansy tan madura como solía ser con cualquier cosa que hiciera referencia a Draco miraba a Potter con una cara que, en lo personal, causaba más gracia que miedo. La expresión aterrorizada de Potter dejaba en claro que a veces los Gryffindor demostraban su estúpida valía sobre terrenos poco peligrosos.

Saber reconocer un rival peligroso era esencial pero su mejor amiga seguía fallando, tanto como Potter. Pansy suponía que era Potter... Eso demostraba que no siempre los más inteligentes y astutos entraban a Slytherin. Ella insistía en que el culpable era el morocho cuando el verdadero problema era Draco.

Draco, que creía que podía jugar sus juegos y estrategias con ese chico y ganar. Aveces ser tan engreídos traía sus consecuencias y Draco había encontrado su igual.

\- Pansy - le dijo con paciencia- ¿Porque no vas a ver qué fue de Draco?.  
\- Como si necesitara que me lo dijeras -le respondió enojada y después de una mirada más a Potter salió.

Río divertido. Era una histérica y temperamental mujer. Pero en verdad le gustaba. Si después de todo el trabajo que se estaba tomando por juntar a Draco ella no le daba un poco de atención iba a maldecirla tanto que futuras generaciones Zabini-Parkinson todavía iban a sentir las consecuencias.

Volvió la vista y resopló. ¿Que iba a hacer con Potter y compañía?. Draco seguía enamorado, ese tipo de amor no se evapora, de eso estaba seguro, pero Potter había pegado duro. El orgullo de un slytherin era algo... casi sagrado.

Al parecer la sabelotodo había captado el problema con solo echarle una mirada a Pans, Potter había venido directamente a buscarlos cuando lo comprendió, qué Weasley no entendiera algo no era ni una novedad, ni un hecho sorprendente a decir verdad.

Medito que era lo que se podía hacer. Que Potter estaba decidido a estar con Draco, por suerte, ya era obvio para todos los presentes, ahora iba a tener que hacer que el orgulloso de Draco se comiera su estúpido ego y aceptará rápido las penosas disculpas de Potter. Especuló seriamente hacerse con una capa de invisibilidad para poder ver ese bochornoso momento.

Una vez considerados sus pasos a seguir resultaba obvio que sentado allí no iba a ayudar en nada. Se paró y con una reverencia muy marcada, destinada a burlarse del trío dorado de Hogwarts se marchó.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Blaise suspiro por fin tranquilo.

\- Bien, Harry. -Dijo mirando a su mejor amigo- Veamos. Primero, sos un idiota.

Tanto él como Hermione lo miraron sorprendidos.

\- Lo siento, lo fuiste. _No_ , repito _no_ , se juega con la vanidad de un slytherin. -meditó sus palabras unos segundos- Bueno, no a menos que no te interese que te odie. -Vio la expresión de su amigo caer al suelo y decidió apurarse. No está bien que el mago más importante del mundo haga pucheros por Malfoy. _No lo estaba._ \- Segundo, por Merlín ni se te ocurra pedirle perdón.  
\- Ron -se quejó Hermione, ella pensaba que era por una idiotez. Mujeres.  
\- No, de verdad. Harry eso no va a ayudarte. Ahora, lo que si va a ayudar es mantenerte muy muy atento. En este colegio las oportunidades para meterse con Malfoy no abundan nunca y ahora, todos piensan que pueden.

Harry asintió más concentrado que nunca en sus palabras. No pudo evitar sentirse muy bien consigo mismo. Era casi increíble lo que le hacía a la moral que Harry pensara que tenias las respuestas para salvar el mundo. Iba a tener que dejar de burlarse de los demás cuando Harry los miraba de aquella forma.

\- No va a faltar el idiota que lo intente. Personalmente, no me acercaría a un Malfoy dispuesto a demostrar que no es un bastardo inútil. Pero, no muchos son lo mínimamente inteligentes eh.  
\- ¿Y qué hago cuando lo molesten? -Preguntó mirándolo a él y a Hermione.  
\- Llama a la directora, dejó muy en claro que nadie puede meterse con él.

Ron miró a su novia horrorizado. Y él no pudo evitar reírse de sus amigos.

\- Herm, amor -le dijo despacio como si de repente ella fuera una nena chiquita y no la bruja más inteligente de su generación- No digas cosas así, Harry podría intentar avisarle a un adulto que los nenes malos molestan a Malfoy -compuso tal mueca que se ganó una mirada airada de su mejor amiga.  
\- ¿Qué hace entonces? -Masculló molesta.  
\- Harry, esto es lo que podes hacer...

Por suerte para él, solo bastó una hora para poder comprobar el plan de Ron.

Había buscado desesperadamente a Draco por todos lados, pero no fue hasta que entró en la biblioteca que lo encontró.

Hermione iba con él así como Ron y cuando entraron los tres y lo vio ni siquiera fingió que la sonrisa que cubrió su rostro no era para él. Claro que el bastardo solo entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

Recordó las palabras de Ron.

- _Demuestra tu interés por el frente a todos. No te cortes, son demasiado vanidosos. Aman que todos sepan que gustan de ellos._

Bien, era muy tímido para nada que no fuera sonreírle en público pero muchos de los que estaban ahí lo miraron sorprendidos.

Reparó en el corte de su pelo. Le quedaba increible, corto a los costados y en la parte de arriba más largo, si pasa los dedos seguramente podría pararlo sin problemas. Ahí estaba su castigo, el maldito corte despejada completamente las facciones de Draco y realzaba sus pómulos. Si podía pasar por un desgraciado modelo muggle sin problemas. Se trago la pregunta de dónde había sacado la idea para ese corte, estaba tan a la moda que si no lo conociera diría que lo sacó de una revista muggle. Se obligó a dejar de lado los pensamientos de Draco con el pelo desordenado de lado y volvió a pensar en él porque, más que en el caliente resultado.

Le dolía pensar que lo que él le hizo había desencadenado aquello. Su pelo largo era algo con lo que había soñado más veces de las que le agradaba admitir, pero el cambio le sentaba bien. Ya no parecía una pobre imitación miniatura de su papá y se parecía mucho al chico de tercer año.

Draco estaba sentado en las mesas del fondo y tanto Pansy como Blaise le daban la espalda.

\- ¿Por qué Potter sonríe como idiota en mi dirección? -preguntó Draco entrecerrando los ojos en un punto a su espalda.

Vió el puño de Draco cerrado fuertemente y sonrió de lado. Cubrió su mano con la de él y se volvió. Disfruto viendo como la cara de Potter se iba deformando a medida que sus ojos viajaban a sus manos unidas.

Por encima del hombro de Harry vio como Zabini lo provocaba y antes de que Harry pudiera dar un paso lo sujeto de la túnica.

El muy idiota no podía ni contenerse, podía sentir la túnica resbalarse de su mano y miró alarmado a Hermione, su novia rodó los ojos y molesta sujeto el brazo de Harry.

\- Te recuerdo que solo lo hace para molestarte Harry. -Murmuró bajito- No les des el gusto.

Harry se dio vuelta y lo miró esperando una confirmación. Cerró la boca y asintió. No podía hablar más, estaba a punto de decirle lo que realmente pensaba de toda esa estupidez de intentar estar con Malfoy.

Pansy se volvió en su silla para ver que tanto miraban Blaise y Draco, vio el ataque de Potter y sonrió divertida. Se merecía comer basura por el resto de la eternidad.

Draco no dijo nada, pero su postura lo delataba. Estaba erguido, pero no con la arrogancia que necesitaba poseer. Parecía ligeramente más decidido pero definitivamente más triste. Era como si por fin estuviera a punto de tomar el control de su vida, pero esta vez de verdad no como cuando volvió que solo podía pensar en Potter, pero aquello solo parecía hacerlo miserable.

Viéndolo así el que no supiera que sus papás habían puerto, creería que Lucius estaba de vuelta en la vida de Draco y volvía a gobernarla. Sabía que era muy cruel, pero una de los beneficios de que Lucius muriera era que Draco al fin era libre de hacer y decidir sobres su vida.

 _Odiaba a Potter._

\- Ni caso Draco. ¿Que vamos a hacer respecto a los ataques que podes sufrir? -Esperaba poder distraerlo lo suficiente para que se olvidará del capricho que tenía con el cara rajada.  
\- Nada, yo no voy a hacer nada a menos que me provoquen. -Dijo pasando la página desgarbado  
\- Draco -le gruño fastidiada- Entendes que muchos de los inútiles que estudian acá fueron hijos de padres torturados por Lucius.  
\- Pansy -masculló Draco levantando la vista despacio.

Trago saliva. Sus ojos plata estaban desbordando furia.

\- No soy estúpido. -Algo dentro de ella tembló ante su frío tono, hacía años no lo escuchaba tan molesto- Si te digo que yo me encargo, a menos que creas que no puedo...

Otra mirada furibunda mantuvo su réplica atascada en su garganta.

-Eso pensé. -Volvió la atención al libro que tenía enfrente.

Miró a Blaise triste. Su amigo había dejado de sonreír y estudiaba a rubio preocupado.

No ayudaba solo a Draco con la esperanza de poder meterse en las bragas de Pansy, también lo hacía porque desde que había empezado a lloriquear con el morocho había mejorado considerablemente su vida.

Su actitud había cambiado, no era un idiota Hufflepuff, pero era mucho más tratable. Las amenazas habían disminuido, los ataques reducidos a cero, los maltratos verbales, solo ocurrían bajo un ataque previo y todo el ambiente general de su casa estaba mucho más relajado.

Para decirlo al mejor estilo Hufflepuff, Draco había demostrado tener corazón. Ahora el cubito de hielo que solía ser estaba sentado frente a ellos y él no estaba por la labor de dejarlo ser. Había disfrutado de unos meses de paz y no iba a renunciar al placer de estar sentado en la sala común haciendo nada a la espera de no haber hecho nada para fastidiar a Draco.

Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Pansy y sin soltar un solo ruido, gesticulo. Espero que ella entendiera el mensaje y cuando empezó a negar con la cabeza la pateó por debajo de la mesa.

Entendía que no quisiera volver a poner en marcha su plan A, pero el Draco que tenían enfrente no era el mismo que había ido a parar al hospital, este era el viejo Malfoy, el que era frío, meticuloso y peligroso muy peligroso.

Hermione miró los dos morochos y juro por lo bajo. Ese par trataban algo y si se tenía en cuenta lo que ya había pasado no podía terminar bien para su amigo.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a decirle a Harry con que le convenía o no salir. ¿Pero Malfoy? ¿Draco me gusta joderles la vida a todos Malfoy? No.

\- Harry... -Se apresuró a decir en voz baja- Yo... No.. -Tosio buscando valor- Yo no creo que Malfoy sea bueno para ti.

Se obligó a mantenerse firme y no temblar cuando dos orbe verde esmeralda la fulminaron con odio.

Busco la mano de Ron a ciegas y cuando la encontró se armó de más valor.

\- Lo siento, pero no lo creo. A mi no me parece que sea una persona buena para ti.  
\- Hasta hace diez minutos no tenías esa opinión -le respondió todavía enojado.  
\- Si, si la tenía. Solo que no me parecía un buen momento.  
\- ¿Y este sí? -Se quejó indignado.  
\- Harry lo siento... Pero es lo que yo creo. Y Ron opina igual.

Ron hizo una mueca asustada. ¿Como no? Miró con temor y vio como Harry lo estudiaba de hito en hito esperando que negara esas palabras, pero ¿en qué cabeza cabía? Hermione le había puesto una diana en la cara. Sí negaba sus palabras se iba enojar con él y si las aceptaba Harry, el cual seguía mirándolo como si de un momento al otro él fuera a darle la razón a él, lo iba a matar.

\- Bueno... -Sonrió incómodo- Yo, personalmente no creo que Malfoy sea bueno para nadie. -La cara de Harry se enrojeció de pronto- Pero soy tu amigo, te acompañe a buscar esos horrocruxes ¿no? Esto no puede ser peor. -Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de ponerse roja- Pero, preferiría que no se, te enamoraras de otro chico... uno un poco más bueno.  
\- Buena salida Weasley -murmuró su novia por lo bajo y Harry solo lo miró mal.

Resoplo un poco frustrado. Era muy difícil ser buen amigo y novio a la vez.

\- No entiendo. ¿No quieren que sea feliz? -Les pregunto dolido.

Ron corrió la vista incómodo.

Hermione se la sostuvo obstinada.

\- Claro que lo quiero. -le respondió acalorada- Pero no veo como Malfoy puede hacerlo. -dio un pistón frustrada al ver la negativa de Harry a escuchar- Es malo Harry. -Le dijo molesta

Harry miró a sus amigos cada vez más exasperado. Ellos no lo entendían. Draco podía ser diabólico siempre que quisiera, pero... ¿Como alguien tan malo podía hacer las cosas que él hizo? Lo había visto a lo largo de esos meses. Ya no era la basura que solía ser.

\- No lo es. -Respondió irritado- Y no hablo solo de ahora. En la mansión... -Ron cerró la boca y Hermione se puso levemente más pálida- No me delató. Podría haberlo hecho y no lo hizo. Es que no ven eso?  
\- Eso no cuenta Harry -dijo ella exaltada elevando la voz.

Ron miraba el ida y vuelta que ellos tenían en silencio y con la firme resolución de no intervenir. Sabía que ese no era ni el lugar, ni el momento para devatir aquello, pero al ver la determinación de su novia y el enojo de Harry entendió que no iban a dejarlo por mucho que se los dijera.

Muchos chicos se habían dado vuelta para mirarlos con curiosidad. Dirigiendoles una sonrisa falsa a los chismosos los arrastró lejos del alumnado.

Cuando se sumergirnos más en los pasillos de la biblioteca lejos de los ojos y oídos de todos dejaron de fingir cordialidad y él se limitó a mirarlos sin entrometerse.

\- No veo _porque_ no cuenta -dijo Harry frenando en seco.  
\- Harry... Pudo no reconocerte. -Dijo ella pero su voz tembló en la última y más importante palabra.  
\- No recono... -Harry sacudió la cabeza incrédulo soltando una risa ruin.

Lo miró con impotencia. Estaba siendo muy duro con Herm que a leguas se notaba solo quería protegerlo, pero tenía que reconocerle que ese argumento fue terriblemente malo.

\- Años, Hermione. Siete años pasamos retandonos mutuamente, ¿crees que no me reconocería? ¿En verdad crees que cuando me miró a los ojos no supo que era yo?

Hermione cerró la boca en una dura línea.

\- Podríamos reconocernos a kilómetros de distancia Hermione. Kilómetros.  
\- Que estés cegado por el no lo vuelve bueno Harry. ¿Y todo lo que hizo en el pasado? ¿Eh?

Ese fue el turno de Harry de mantener los labios firmemente pegados.

\- ¿Que de cuando mandó a matar a Buckbeak? ¿O cuando insultaba a la mamá de Ron? ¡¿ O incluso a tus padres?! Y eso sí dejó de lado que intentó matar a Dumbledore.  
\- ¿Y QUE NO ME PUEDO ENAMORAR DE UN IDIOTA? -Gritó enojado con los ojos rojos por contener el llanto.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos asustada y él se dispuso a echar un encantamientos silenciadores por los pasillos a su lado.

\- Porque lo amo Hermione. Lo amo. De verdad. Tanto que me duele. Y no me importa que hizo en el pasado. Ya lo pago ¿no te parece? Y tanto se burló de nuestros padres, ahora él no tiene papás. Todo lo malo que hizo lo pago. Lo pago como lo pagamos todos. ¿Entonces, porque no puedo enamorarme de alguien que cambio?. ¿Acaso lo viste este año molestar a alguien o ser cruel con algún alumnos no?. No, no podes decirlo.

Hermione bajó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio y decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Se acercó a ella la rodeo con sus brazos. Si Harry volvía a gritar por mucho que le molestara iba a tener que meterse.

\- Mirense -dijo con la voz quebrada y su novia levantó rápidamente la vista- Ustedes de tiene el uno al otro yo no tengo a nadie. Y estoy cansado de no tener alguien que me entienda. Él lo hace. Él me mira como lo hacen ustedes. Como una persona más, no espera que sea el chico que vivió, solo quiere que sea Harry, ¿es tanto pedir que acepten eso para mi? Los dos estamos solos y yo estoy muy cansado de estar solo.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, sabían que no debían inmiscuirse, que Harry era más que capaz de tomar por sí solo las mejores decisiones, pero por mucho que lo intentarán no podía aceptar a Malfoy. Fueron tantos insultos, tanto daño se habían hecho a lo largo de los años que para los dos era imposible considerar la idea de que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para su amigo.

\- Yo si lo entiendo Harry -dijo la soñadora voz de Luna que avanzaba a paso ligero por el pasillo.  
\- Luna -murmuró su novia  
-¿Porque lo entendes? -le preguntó intrigado.  
\- Tiene sentido -dijo encogiendo los hombros y palmeando la espalda de Harry con cariño.  
\- No lo veo. -se quejó Hermione  
\- Harry siempre estuvo detrás de Draco y Draco de él. -Harry abrió la boca para quejarse pero decidió que ya que estaba abogando su causa lo mejor era mantenerse callado- Aparte, yo estuve en la mansión más tiempo que ustedes y Draco fue el único que no nos trato mal.  
\- Pero no los ayudo. -Se quejó Hermione frustrada a más no poder con aquella conversación.  
\- No es como si pudiera. -Dijo distraídamente mientras agarraba un libro a su lado y lo empezaba a leer.  
\- Nada de eso lo convierte en bueno. -Argumento Ron en favor de Hermione.  
\- No, ¿pero acaso no le vendría bien a Harry que alguien como Draco lo defienda de sí mismo?. Porque Harry, yo creo que a veces dejas que las personas hagan lo que quieran porque te hacen sentir culpable. No creo que Draco los deje molestarte.

Miró a su amiga y sonrió. Luna nunca tenía grandes problemas con nada, lo veía todo con una perspectiva muy tranquila y sin juzgar a nadie. Era un remanso de tranquilidad y extrañamente, de cordura.

\- Harry es bueno por los dos y Draco malo por los dos. Para mi son perfectos. -Cerró el libro y lo miró con una sonrisa radiante- Suerte con eso Harry.

Se estiró para darle un beso y saludo con la mano a Ron y Hermione que la miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Bueno, ya. Si esto es lo que querés, como siempre vamos a estar con vos. Pero no nos pidas que aceptemos sin más a Malfoy. -sentenció Ron aceptando las palabras de Luna.  
\- Draco -lo corrigió automáticamente sin pensar.  
\- No te pases colega, mejor agradece que no le digo hurón. -Rodó los ojos con dramatismo y siguió el camino que había tomado Luna.

Solo necesitaba un bastardo que se dejará Cruciar. Este Draco no iba a ir de humanitario con el primer idiota que se atreviera a meterse con él, pero esa no iba a ser una tarea fácil. Si a eso le sumaba que Pansy se negaba a llevar a cabo el plan A otra vez estaba frito. Pero no era de los que se rendían.

Después de que Potter y su séquito desapareció por uno de los pasillos. Había empezado a buscar una salida. Necesitaba a Draco feliz, necesitaba a Potter con Draco para eso.

Pansy era muy orgullosa como para ayudar verdaderamente a Draco así que desistió. Fue un milagro de por sí que ayudará cuando había querido a buscar los regalos. Ahora él tenía que encontrar a alguien que le debiera tanto a Draco que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar alguna que otra maldición imperdonable en el cuerpo.

Barrio con la vista los rostros de los chicos que estaban en ese momento en la biblioteca. Unos cuantos de último año, pero ellos no iba a colaborar.

Casi como un enviado del cielo entró Goyle en la biblioteca. Después de la guerra fue su terrible cerebro de chorlito y la labia de Draco lo que le evitaron una pena asegurada en Azkaban. Fue un misterio para todos el porque Draco lo ayudó, se sabía que fue uno de los nefastos en torturarlo pero el sentimentalismo o sabra Draco que, lo motivó y logró excarcelado.

El idiota de Goyle se mantenía todo lo lejos de Draco que podía y nunca hablaba en presencia del rubio. Él sabía por Pansy que ya no era el inepto de sus primeros años y que era más que capaz de usar la cabeza. Ella decía que él estaba de verdad arrepentido por todo lo que hizo. Ya lo iba a comprobar él eso.

\- Necesito otro libro, este es una mierda. -Se quejó golpeando el libro.

Pansy miró a Draco casi asustada y el rubio levantó la vista, cansada, a él.

\- ¿Que? ¿Quieres que vaya yo a buscarlo o solo me estabas pidiendo permiso? -Torció la boca en una mueca burlona y él se las arregló para guardar las manos en los bolsillos.  
\- Te comentaba -dijo y se giró para ir en dirección Goyle mucho más confiado que antes.

Lo siguió hasta un pasillo y lo arrinconó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de todos.

-Entonces Goyle -sacó la varita y se la pegó al cuello- Estás a punto de tener la oportunidad tu vida. Devolverle el favor a Draco.  
\- ¿Que tengo que hacer Blaise?. -Preguntó sin rodeos o gimoteos.

\- Draco...

Podía escuchar la urgencia en el tono de Pansy pero estaba muy decidido a ignorarla. Había visto lastima en su mirada y eso lo había sacado de quicio.

No era una pobre víctima, había odiado un poco más a Potter si era posible después de eso. Era un sentimiento que chocaba contra el muro que rodeaba su cariño, pero era algo a lo que aferrarse. Sin dudas odiarlo era mucho mucho mejor que el dolor que sentía.

Verlo con sus amigos era una pesadilla, en todos sus años jamás creyó encontrarse envidiado a un Weasley no podía describen lo que sentía morir dentro de él cuando ese sentimiento de envidia se traslada a una muggle por muy buena maga que fuera era indistinto para él. Su orgullo más no podía destruirse.

Se obligó a centrarse en la aburrida tarea que tenía. A eso había ido a la biblioteca a terminar el aburrido ensayo y poder volver a meterse en su cuarto donde podía sumirse en su miseria personal sin que los demás lo vieran. Además tenía que perfeccionar su cara de todo me chupan un puto culo, porque había dejado de usarla en un arrebato de amor y era hora de volver a pulir su yo de mierda que había, con mucho esfuerzo, encerrado para no repeler a Potter.

\- Valla, valla... -un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y levantó la cabeza de golpe al escuchar la voz de Goyle.- Pero si es el me-meo-cuando-me-tocan-Malfoy en persona.

Pansy dejó caer la boca abierta incrédula. ¿Desde cuando la porqueria de Goyle tenía lo que hacía falta para meterse con Draco?. Le debía tanto a Draco que cualquiera creería que iba a estar latiendo el piso a su alrededor no insultar.

Vio como la expresión de Draco pasaba del desconcierto a la fría furia y tembló en su silla.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo Goyle? -Le preguntó reclinándose en su silla, casi aburrido. - Además de unas cuantas neuronas claro.  
\- No te hagas el listo conmigo, o... Puedo tocarte cuando no me ves. Eso es lo único que hace falta para ponerte a llorar.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y vio cómo la línea de su mandíbula adquiere un rictus serio.

\- Muy gracioso. Creía que era lo mismo que necesitaba vos... A no era.. Si... cada vez que Voldemort se te acercaba lo suficiente te meabas ¿no? -La cara de Goyle perdió casi todo el color que tenía- ¿Era eso no? si.. Te meabas del miedo.  
\- Por lo menos no suplicaba como una puta. - Se río

Harry freno tan de golpe que Ron chocó contra su espalda.

-Viejo que mierda... -Cerró la boca al escuchar a Goyle.

La espalda de Harry empezó a temblar cuando la palabra puta resonó en la habitación. Lo agarró de los hombros justo en el momento que su mejor amigo iba a salir corriendo.

Se retorcia como un animal salvaje y tenía que luchar contra él para mantenerlo en su lugar, era una suerte que todos estuvieran muy atentos a los dos Slytherins como para notar a Harry pero no iba a ser por mucho tiempo si no lograba contenerlo.

\- Herm -murmuró mirando a su novia preocupado. Harry la iba a cagar otra vez.

Hermione miró a su novio estudiando a Harry. Este era un buen momento para dejar que el temperamento de su amigo explotará.

Ron tenía razón al decir que Malfoy jamás le perdonaría a Harry que lo haga quedar como un inútil que no podría defenderse, no después de lo que pasó en el gran comedor por lo menos.

\- Herm porfavor... -Ron la miró suplicante y decidió que si él que tenía peores motivos que una estúpida cicatriz en su brazo, podría aceptar que Harry saliera con alguien como Malfoy ella no iba a ser la que se negara.

Se acomodó frente a Harry bloqueado la vista y supo en el instante en que vio su rostro descompuesto que por más que ella se negara Harry nunca iba a dejar de lado lo que sentía por Malfoy.

\- Harry... ¡Harry! ¡Harry James Potter! -Harry volvió en su dirección sus iracundos ojos- El plan Harry, recuerda el plan. No lo defendemos. Lo encubrimos, lo apoyamos... ¿está claro?  
\- Pero... -Masculló desesperado.  
\- No Harry, sin peros.. Lo encubrimos mira a Pansy, se esta comiendo hasta los codos para no levantarse. Aprende de ella. -Esperó unos segundos y al ver que no se le cae la lengua por hablar bien de Parkinson continuó- Harry el plan. Por favor, recordá el plan.

Harry la miró angustiado pero dejó de forcejear, cuando notó que Ron estaba dispuesto a soltarlo negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, podía ver la espada de Goyle desde donde estaba parada y algo le decía que su pose no dejaba entrever ganas de terminar rápido con aquello.

Blaise miraba a los tres Gryffindor con cierto respeto. Potter dispuesto a Cruciar al desagradable Goyle, Weasley y la Granger comprendieron a la perfección cómo actuaba un slytherin.

Dejó de amacarse en las patas traseras de la silla y cuando apoyó los pies en el suelo arrastró la silla y se enderezó, por suerte, ya era más alto que Goyle, seguía siendo muchísimo más flaco, pero al menos lograba sacarle una cabeza. Buscó su varita y frunció la boca mentalmente al tocar la de su mamá. La suya sabría Potter donde la había dejado.

Camino jugueteando la la varita, podía sentir todas las miradas en ellos, el bastardo de Goyle quería dar un show.

\- ¿Qué querés Goyle? -Masculló cerrando la mano sobre la varita.  
\- Quiero que dejes de pasarte por los pasillos de este colegio como si fueras el puto rey y aprendas que no sos mas que un maricón asustado.

Podía sentir la rabia crecer desde el fondo de su estómago. Había decidido cubrirlo por la cantidad daños que habían sido amigos, puede que fuera un idiota, pero había sido su idiota y cuando la guerra estalló no le extrañó que se dejará convencer tan fácilmente de que tenía que volverse en su contra, pero aquello era irse a un extremo. Cuidar que no fuera a Azkaban había sido el último acto de buena voluntad que pensaba tener para con su ex amigo.

-¿Que paso Draco, estas muy asustado para responder? -Preguntó desdeñosamente  
\- No me provoques Goyle. -Le advirtió, realmente no quería lastimarlo.

Podía sentir las miradas incrédulos sobre ellos. Sabía que iba a aparecer algún idiota creído que podía con él, pero francamente no esperaba tener que demostrar con Goyle que hacían muy mal en creer que era inofensivo.

\- Por favor Draco. ¿Acaso eso es una amenaza? -Se río soberbiamente- No podes amenazar ni a tu sombra, te da miedo.  
\- Goyle... -Gruño apretando con más fuerza la varita. Su pulso se había disparado y en su mente empezaron a sonar las risas de todos los carroñeros.  
\- Malfoy -canturreo divertido- Reconócelo Draco, eres un fracaso. No eres digno de ser un Slytherin. Solo eres un cobarde.

Harry vio como los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe y parecían negros. Dos pozos profundos llenos de odio.

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ir donde Goyle y lanzarle tantas maldiciones como pudiera antes de que abriera otra vez su desagradable boca.

\- No veo como un idiota de tu calibre, puede tener las capacidades necesarias para decidir eso. -Le dijo Draco completamente enfurecido.

Cuando Blaise le dijo que tenia que hacer supo que era su obligación. Era tanto lo que le debía a Draco que ni dejándose matar lo iba a poder compensar. Draco que había sido su mejor amigo desde que podía recordar, le perdonó lo imperdonable, su traición. Llevado por la locura del poder que les ofrecían había tomado por ciertas las palabras de los que lo rodearon y dejó de lado a su viejo amigo. Se había puesto en su contra y se burlaba de él como todos los demás. Cuando llegó la hora en la que lo tenían que torturar, por mucho que no le gustara la idea, ocupó su lugar en el círculo y apuntó contra su mejor amigo.

Ahora tenía que hacerlo estallar, era de vital importancia para su seguridad que todo el mundo aprendiera lo letal que Draco podía ser.

Tenía que enojarlo, pero enojarlo de verdad. Tanto que volviera a hacer lo que hizo la última vez que lo torturaron y el verdadero motivo por el que dejaron de prestarse como voluntarios para aquella tarea.

Jamás iba a lograrlo con su varita, asique tenía que hacerlo verbalmente. Había solo dos cosas capaces de sacar a Draco de sus casilla. El asunto era cómo las iba a combinar.

\- ¿Idiota yo? -Se rió cínicamente- Yo no soy el que consiguió que mataran a tus padres por enamorarse del bastando sangre sucia de Potty y negarse a delatarlo.

Pansy soltó un jadeo asustado mirando a Draco.  
Blaise apretó la boca y miró el piso.  
Harry miró descolocado a Draco.  
Ron abría y cerraba la boca incrédulo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para entender aquella acusación.  
Hermione miró a Goyle con desprecio.

Draco sentía como su furia adquiría un nivel peligroso, por mucho que lo intentara no podía hablar y la mano que sostenía la varita le temblaba con tal violencia dentro del bolsillo que supo jamás iba a poder apuntarle a Goyle.

Podía sentir la magia dentro de el pujando por salir, arremolinada en su cuerpo buscando una vía de escape. Un millar de aguas pinchando desde adentro desesperadas por salir y atacar, pero no se podía concentrar lo único que veía era un borrón negro que era la túnica de Goyle frente a él, en su mente el torbellino de emociones no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

\- Aunque... Después de todo, eran dos buenos para nada, Draco. Podría decirse que le hiciste un favor a la comunidad mágica logrando que los matara El señor de las Tinieblas cuando se dió cuenta de que si habías reconocido a Potty y lo protegiste... Lastima que eso no haya salido bien para vos ¿no? porque después de todo el culo que Potter se está fallando no es tu...  
\- CRUCIO

La iracunda voz de Draco rango el aire seguida por los desesperados gritos de ayuda de Goyle.

El único motivo de que nadie se atreviera moverse un centímetro de su lugar era simple. La varita de Draco reposaba en el piso donde había caído cuando este intentó usarla y había logrado hacer el hechizo sin usarla.

No necesitaban ser Hermione para entender que aquello era muy peligroso, la magia sin varita era muy difícil y eran unos pocos los magos lograron lanzar hechizos tan poderosos de aquella forma.

\- SEÑOR MALFOY -el desesperado alaridos la señora Prince saco de su estupor a la gran mayoría de los alumnos.

Pansy miraba parada cerca de su mejor amigo como este parecía no ser consciente de nada a su alrededor. Los gritos de Goyle eran cada vez más desesperados pero él parecía inimitable.

Busco entre la multitud de alumnos que ahí estaban parados mirando desencajados la brutal escena, donde podía estar metido el muy idiota cuando lo necesitaba. Ella sola no iba a poder frenar a Draco y por el calibre de los gritos de la señora Prince dejaba en claro que ella no pensaba pararlo de una forma sutil.

Una mano la aferró del brazo y ella se dio vuelta varita en mano. Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron como platos al verla. Pero la soltó poco a poco.

-Perdón -murmuró- ¿Que vamos a hacer Blaise? -Gritó desesperada sobre los gritos de la bibliotecaria y las súplicas desesperadas de Goyle.  
-¿Desmaius? -Preguntó mirando a Draco preocupado.

Asintió y posó sus ojos en su mejor amigo. Esta vez no sabía cómo iban a poder salvarlo de los problemas en que de iba a meter.

\- Expelliarmus

Tanto Pansy como Blaise miraron con incredulidad como sus varitas volaban directamente a las manos de Potter.

-Cabrón -masculló su amiga desencajada.  
-Nunca lo vuelvas a intentar Parkinson. Jamás intentes hechizarlo por la espalda o vas a aprender a la dura que se unos muy buenos hechizos y maleficios. -rugió Harry colérico- Blaise va para vos tambien, nadie se mete con él sin pasar sobre mi. -Sentenció mirando a todos los alumnos que se encogieron en sus puestos, aceptando como válida la amenaza de Potter.

Dicho eso se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta pararse al lado de Draco, la bibliotecaria ya cansada de intentar por todos los medios que Draco dejará a Goyle había levantado la varita. Todos los alumnos se quedaron con las ganas de saber qué hechizo usaría, porque de la varita de Harry brotó uno que la dejó muy quieta.

Una ola de murmullos se levantó por todo el salón. Ron miró de reojo a su novia. Ella se había tapado la boca con las manos y miraba a Harry como si no lo conociera. Bien eso despejada la duda, si había usado una de las imperdonables, su directora iba a enloquecer, en esa biblioteca había un alumno padeciendo una de las más desagradables Cruciatus y ahora, una de sus docentes estaba completamente dominada por la maldición imperius.

Ron pensó con rapidez, aquello estaba muy cerca de colapsar  
Draco tenía de un vez que soltar a Goyle antes se que le friera la única neurona que tenía. Harry, bendito Harry, teniente soltar a la señora Prince antes de que la directora decidiera que era oportuna su presencia por la biblioteca. Busco en los rostros de los alumnos dos slytherin que tenían las mismas intenciones que él y Herm.

Cuando vio la expresión iracunda de Pansy se lo pensó dos veces, pero la resolución en los ojos de Blaise lo empujón no ser un idiota cobarde.

\- ¿Bueno qué vamos a hacer? -fue lo primero que les preguntón los dos lo miraron dubitativo. No llego a volver a repetir la pregunta que se dio cuenta que los gritos de Goyle frenaron de golpe. Casi con miedo se dio vuelta a verlo. Esperaba que no lo hubieran matado.

Si no estuviera tan enojado con toda aquella situación Harry, podría encontrarle algo de divertido de ese momento. ¿Cuántos años había fantaseado con que Goyle sufriera un poco de todo lo que le hizo? muchos, demasiados.

Pero no, tenía que trabajar a mil por hora para pensar una forma de que ni él ni Draco fueran expulsados. Él era el niño que vivió y venció, daba igual lo que hiciera, podía prender hacer arder el mismo ministerio y la gente seguiría diciendo que él era la leche, pero Draco... Draco era otro prospecto. La gente esperaba que hiciera lo que hizo en ese momento, torturar a alguien. Poco les iba a importar que esa persona haya buscado activamente que Draco se enfurecida y dejará que su magia tomará el control de su cuerpo. Pero, la para él era lo único importante había observado con orgullo como Draco se obligaba a sionismo a no atacar a Goyle. Podía no haberlo logrado, pero él no estaba aseguró de poder conservar la decencia si lo buscarán tanto.

Basto pararse frente a él para que los gritos de Goyle cesarán. Bien, algo era algo la señora Prince miraba en su dirección, pero el brillo perdido le decía que seguía bajo su hechizo. Eso iba a tener que solucionarlo más pronto que tarde pero de momento tenía que cerciorarse que Draco volvía a estar ligeramente en sus cabales, no se podía arriesgar a darle la espalda cuando no parecía poder ser consciente de la magia que brotaba de él.

Se pateó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que jamás en su vida lo había visto más deseable. Aquel alarde de poder lo había excitado. Corrió la vista exasperado con sigo mismo y se juró que iba a poder ocuparse de eso cuando los problemas descendieran un nivel escala cinco porque era el condenado elegido y su vida jamás tenía un nivel menor, una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que por ese mismo motivo se había enamorado de Draco, la perspectiva de una vida sin problemas lo asustaba.

La respiración entrecortada de Draco se volvió más regular y sus ojos grises lo estaban devorando. Ese fue el momento en que quiso darle la espalda. No era un momento para enfrentarse a esa mirada.  
Goyle estaba desmayado en el piso al lado suyo. Sintió una oleada de furia recorrerlo, Draco le había ganado de mano, él mismo había pensado en atacar al muy idiota para que se callara, pero las cosas se había salido por mucho de lo que él tenía en mente. Alzó la vista y vio a la señora Prince con la vista perdida, estaba claro que con el imperius lo único que lograba era mantenerla quieta y tranquila, pero iban a necesitar cambiar sus recuerdos.

Miró en dirección a Hermione y por ti expresión quedaba claro que ella no pensaba ayudarlo. Bien, no podía obligarla a meterse en aquel embrollo.

\- ¿Luna? -Llamó dudoso.

Su amiga apareció por uno de los pasillos al lado de él y lo miraba con ese aire soñador de siempre.

\- ¿Si Harry?  
\- Yo... Mmm.. Necesito que le modifiques la memoria a la señora Prince.  
\- Oh, Harry -dijo llena de felicidad, totalmente fuera de lugar en aquel contexto- Nunca hice ese hechizo.

Antes de que pudiera rectificarse Luna se paró frente a la bibliotecaria y cuando pasaron unos minutos, masculló radiante un simple _Listo_.

Rezando internamente la liberó él mismo de su propio hechizo y esperaron todos tensamente.

\- Pero que pa... -Dijo parpadeando confundida  
\- Por favor señora Prince -Lloriqueo Luna tirando de la manga de la bibliotecaria.- Ya le dije que no sabemos qué le pasó, entró tambaleándose y se desmayó...

La señora Prince miraba sorprendida a Goyle y a Luna. Quería creer que Luna era lo suficientemente buena para que ese hechizo funcionará. Draco iba a parar directamente a Azkaban de otro modo y no es que no confiara en que llegado el caso, lograría sacarlo de ahí, pero esperaba no tener que quemar todas las cartas del elegido de una sola vez.

\- Se... -podía ver la duda en los ojos de la vieja bibliotecaria, cerró los suyos y empezó a rezar por que callera una vez más- Se.. claro, si se desmayó... Bien chicos, no hay nada que ver -agregó enderezando la espalda.

Sacó su varita e hizo y aparecer una camilla. Levita el cuerpo inerte de Goyle y dirigiéndose una última mirada perdida salió rápidamente de la biblioteca.

Todos los alumnos soltaron una exhalación al verla desaparecer y en ese momento sintió una mano agarrarle el brazo por detra.

\- ¿Se puede saber que hiciste Potter? -le preguntó Draco con la voz ronca.  
\- Bueno Draco, se puede decir que logre sacarnos de esta sin muchos problemas ¿no? -le respondió satisfecho al ver su expresión incrédula.  
\- Me di cuenta -comentó profundamente- No entiendo el porqué... -sus ojos lo escrutaban pensativos  
\- Bueno, no se vería bien que mi novio esté en Azkaban -dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Se hubiera dado unas palmaditas en la espalda por lo tranquila que le salió la voz, si no temiera quedar como un idiota.

\- ¿Tu que? -preguntó Draco pasmado abriendo los ojos  
\- Mi novio Draco -remarcó con una sonrisa altiva.

Se sentía tan bien esa palabra en sus labios que no se cansaría nunca de repetirla, claro que no tendría problemas de suplantarla por la palabra marido...

\- No recuerdo el momento en que me lo propusiste Potter -podía sentir la dureza en su voz y las palabras de Ron lo golpearon.

 _Harry, no des nada por sentado con ellos. Son retorcidos como unas j_ o _didas serpientes._

\- Oh vamos, no vas a hacerme pedírtelo ¿no?  
\- No veo porque tendrías que tomarte la molestia ¿no es cierto? -le preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.  
\- Sabes que lo quieres tanto como yo. -argumento a su favor- ¿Por qué complicarla más?  
\- Que yo... -repitió sus palabras abriendo la boca pasmado.

Bien, punto a favor para Ron. El muy maldito iba a ponérsela difícil. _Cabrón_.

Con una sonrisa lobuna, una que aprendió de su padrino, se acercó a Draco tanto como le fue posible, vio el momento en que el rubio titubeó, pero se mantuvo firmemente parado.

\- Sabes... Ron dijo que no hiciera esto -la expresión de Draco era un poema, se debatía entre la desconcierto y la irritación de una forma que le resultó encantadora, cómo iba a disfrutar meterse con él- Me advirtió que no diera por sentado que ibas a querer estar conmigo -hizo un mohín aburrido al ver como los ojos de Draco brillaban peligrosamente- Dijo y cito: _Harry, él nunca va a estar contigo si sabe que das por hecho que lo va a hacer._ -rodó los ojos para enfatizar lo poco que creía en sus palabras- Entonces Draco, ¿le vas a dar la razón a Ron?

Puso su mejor cara de nene bueno, otra cortesía de su padrino, y esperó el momento en que Draco cayera.

Draco miraba a Harry desde un nuevo ángulo. El muy astuto sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Lo estaba manipulando. Sabía muy bien que por principios, nunca le daría la razón al pobretón Weasley, al decirle que lo que él estaba por hacer era justo lo que su mejor amigo le advirtió arrojaba la maldita blogger en su dirección.

El Weasley demostró con ese simple comentario no ser un completo idiota. Tenía razón, todo su ser se negaba en redondo a salir con Potter si el muy pedante pensaba que él tenía que hacerlo. Pero más se revelaba a actuar como esa comadreja pensaba.

\- Eso, fue muy slytherin de tu parte -le dijo con respeto.  
\- Te cuento un secreto Draco -masculló por lo bajo acercando su condenada boca a su oído.

Juntó aire con fuerza pero se mantuvo rígido.

\- El sombrero seleccionar quería ponerme en Slytherin, pero yo le pedí ir a Gryffindor.

Eso tenía sentido, y el único motivo por el que logró que el sombrero le hiciera caso, es porque solo un estúpido Gryffindor no querría pertenecer a Slytherin.

\- Entonces... -murmuró Potter contra su oído haciendo que su cálido aliento enloqueciera su entrepierna- ¿Le vas a dar la razón a Ron?

\- Ya quisieras Potter -gruñó alzando la mano y enterrandola en la espesa maraña de pelo negro.

Acercó sus bocas hasta pegarlas y esta vez cuando la de Potter respondió, supo que al fin lo tenía. Al fin ese desgraciado Gryffindor era suyo y por nada del mundo iba a dejarlo irse.


	8. Chapter 8

Epílogo.

* * *

En la sala común de Slytherin reinaba el silencio. Un domingo a las siete de la mañana la verdosa luz que entraba por las ventanas le daba un aura difícil de explicar a menos que lo estuvieras viendo, para él sería la mar de fácil explicarlo.

Llevaba despierto horas, no estaba muy seguro de haber logrado dormir algo la noche del sábado y cuando dieron las cinco de la mañana dejó de dar vueltas en la cama, pateó sus enredadas sábanas y se recostó en el sillón de la sala común esperando.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Draco había besado a Potter y paradójicamente, sus problemas habían aumentado. Miró su reloj con pesadez, eran las siete pasadas. Lo iba a matar, pero se lo debía. Debían.

Bajo por las escaleras hasta una puerta que tenía marcada un rayo en medio. Puso los ojos en blanco al recordar la dichosa riña que sostuvieron ese par solo porque Harry quería que el cuarto del Slytherin fuera más Gryffindor, Draco harto de escucharlo había puesto aquella marca, claro que a Potter le causó poca gracia aquello y al otro día en la mañana Draco tuvo que salir corriendo cuando todos se despertaron y dieron con una sala común cegadoramente roja.

Si el colegio había sufrido a causa de su enemistad muchos coincidían en que lo que le esperaba ahora que estaban juntos era inaudito, Draco había comentado distraídamente que le encantaban las tormentas de nieve, a saber como, Potter y compañía lograron que nevara en cada pasillo que Draco piso por un día entero. Flinch casi se suicida ante la perspectiva de tener tanta nieve para limpiar y McGonagall, que había demostrado ser una romántica incurable, ni siquiera se molestó en castigarlo. Solo tuvieron que hacer que pare.

Si la cosa hubiera sido solo eso, hasta podría no preocuparse, pero cuando Draco empezó el mismo juego no quedó un alumno que no se arrepintiera de haber deseado que esos dos paren de pelear, un mañana Harry dejó caer que era fanático del chocolate. Él había pensado que nada podía ser peor que la nieve, hasta que pasó un día entero comiendo chocolates. Draco había convencido a los elfos de Hogwarts que sólo sirvieran distintas piezas de chocolate. McGonagall ya no tan encantada, pero todavía fácil de convencer, solo amonestó verbalmente a los elfos para que nunca más volvieran a dejar que un estudiante decidiera el menú.

Ese recuerdo le trajo a la mente la cuantiosa cantidad de gemidos que se deslizaron por la puerta que ahora estaba por golpear, no quedaba un slytherin que no pudiera atestiguar de que Potter, podía ser muchas cosas pero sobre todo, era agradecido.

Junto aire con fuerza y toco la puerta. Solo le restaba esperar que respondiera Draco, si Potter abría la puerta más le valía correr, si las muestras de afecto eran una pasada, los ataques de celos eran una calamidad.

Tanto Potter como Draco demostraron que una Dragón hembra con sus huevos era una principiante en lo referente al celo con que cuidaban lo suyo. Draco había convertido a casi todo el alumnado en algún animal u objeto en esos meses, todo aquel que mirara a Harry con algo más que simple amistad sufrió una transformación. El miedo que todo el mundo le tenía a Harry lo salvó de expulsión tras expulsión. Al principio Potter se paseaba por el colegio fingiéndose muy maduro para ese comportamiento, hasta que llegó el día en que un pobre, pobre chico de séptimo dijo en voz alta que Draco le parecía candente y que Potter era un frío estirado. Fue imposible encontrarlos despegados durante semanas. Draco tenía tantos maratones en el cuello que si no fuera porque escuchaba sus fuertes gemidos cada noche se habría preocupado. Potter lo perseguía por todos lados y de improviso lo agarraba de la túnica y lo arrastraba contra la pared más cercana y lo besaba con tal ansias que incluso a él lo excitaba, era terriblemente incómodo para todo aquel que los viera, podrías estar hablando con Draco en el comedor en medio del almuerzo y un Potter distraído se sentaba a su lado le sonreía de lado y automáticamente empezaba a devorarlo. McGonagall amenazó con sancionarlos cuando una tarde Draco por lo visto motivado por tantos besos calientes se dejó llevar y empezó a desvestir a Potter en la biblioteca. Hubiera sido divertido si no fuera porque los gemidos de Draco lo mantuvieron despierto hasta cualquier hora esa misma noche.

Sabía de sobra que el único motivo por el que tenía que soportar esas secciones escandalosas era por el beso que le había dado a Draco. Potter pensaba grabar a fuego en su mente como lograba darle tanto placer a Draco que era más que capaz de dejarlo afónico de una noche a otra. Tragó con fuerza y golpeo.

Cerró los locos con fuerza cuando escucho la puerta. Joder, era muy temprano para que nadie, que no tuviera anteojos intentara despertarlo. Otro golpe. Abrió los ojos y miró con odio la puerta. El cálido brazo que le rodeaba el abdomen lo apretó más contra su respectivo torso y una pierna se deslizó sobre las suyas. Sonrió divertido, incluso dormido era un cabrón dominante. Mala suerte para él que no fuera una estúpida damisela. Se removió despacio sin querer despertarlo y se sentó algo adolorido en la cama.

Iban a tener que hacer algo para esos dolores, le estaban sacando de quicio. Tener que trepar la cojonuda torre de Gryffindor para raptar a su novio era por lo menos una idiotez, si a eso le suma que su idiota novio exigía que lo fuera a buscar, cuando lo único que quería era un rápido revolcón en su propia cama... Gruñó al escuchar la puerta otra vez.

Miro con odio el reloj 7.15. Iba a matar al que fuera. Agarrando su varita se planteó ponerse un pantalón pero cuando la puerta volvió a sonar escucho un quejido desde su cama y perdió la paciencia. Abrió de un tirón y se dio de frente con la ojerosa cara de Blaise.

\- Blaise, querido -gruñó molesto- ¿necesitas que te preste mi reloj?  
\- No -dijo el moreno estudiandolo con la mirada- Un placer ver que ya dejaron de deleitarnos con sus atributos al aire.  
\- ¿Qué querés Bailes? -Murmuró pasando de él y sus comentarios.  
\- Bueno.. Verás... -Vio cómo su compañero se removía inquieto.  
\- Veo... -Lo ayudó a tomar impulso.  
\- Necesito ayuda con Pans -murmuró tan bajo que dudo de haber escuchado bien.  
\- ¿Ayuda? -Inquirió contrariado, no entendía que podría haberle pasado con Pansy.  
\- Desde que estas con Potter te estás volviendo más lento. -Le espetó su amigo y él solo entrecerró los ojos- Que me ayudes a que este conmigo Malfoy -gruñó exasperado.

Harry se removió en la cama buscando el calor de Draco y abrió un ojo molesto cuando sintió solo frío en la cama. Podía escuchar la voz de Draco a su espalda pero eso no tenía lógica. Todavía no se acostumbraba a determinar la hora del día por la luz que entraba por las ventanas, pero el golpeteo en su cabeza le indicaba que claramente faltaban unas horas para despertarse.

Volvió la cabeza y vio la ropa de Draco acomodada pulcramente en la silla y rodó los ojos. Ese hombre no sabía lo que era vivir en el desorden. Sus pantalones atrajeron su atención. Si estaban ahí... Giró la cabeza y sus ojos chocaron contra el culo de su novio embutido en unos boxer negros muy caros.

Se le secó la boca. Era irreal lo fuerte que estaba. Perdía el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando lo veía desvestirse. Después de ese beso en la biblioteca no podía separarse de Draco más de unas cuantas horas. Sus largas y torneadas piernas lo mantenían despierto horas y horas. Sintió un poco de calor en las mejillas de solo recordar como de entretenido lo tubieron la noche anterior. Sin dudas sus músculos había tenido mejores tiempos, pero no podía negar que en su vida le pareció tan dulce un dolor.

La voz de Draco susurrando le llegó combinada con la de otra persona y se sentó de repente en la cama. Cuando se dió cuenta que era la voz de otro hombre entrecerró los ojos maldiciendo por no dejar que Draco le ayudará con su problema de visión, sabía que era por pura terquedad mantener las gafas pero lo hacían sentirse unido a su padre y si era realista, no reconocía su reflejo en el espejo sin ellas. Se estiró en la cama y se las puso. Afinó la vista y solo gracias a que Draco se movió pudo ver al hijo de puta de Blaise parado frente a su novio. Se levantó de golpe y caminó silenciosamente hacia ellos.

\- Desde que estas con Potter te estás volviendo más lento. -escuchó que dijo molestó- Que me ayudes a que este conmigo Malfoy -gruñó exasperado.

Buscó a tientas su varita molesto. No sabía qué podía querer con su novio pero iba a demostrarle lo lento que podía ser.

\- ¿Tu y Pans? -preguntó con incredulidad Draco y eso lo frenó.  
\- Sí, quiero estar con ella, me empeñe en ayudarte porque ella quería hacerlo asique ahora quiero que me devuelvas el favor -terció convencido.

Una sonrisa traviesa se asomó por su boca. No les perdonaba a ese dúo lo que hicieron en le comedor con Draco, aún quedaban algunos idiotas que se burlaban de él a sus espaldas y aquella era la mejor forma de cobrarles el favor.

\- Imposible, yo no me voy a meter -dijo sin embargo su novio haciendo tambalear los belicosos planes que surcaban su mente- Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi, pero si salió bien es de casualidad. Yo no me voy a meter -dijo remilgadamente y casi le da con un hechizo por la espalda por ser así de aburrido.

\- Me lo debes Malfoy -gruñó resentido- Me pasé hoooras buscando ese relicario de mierda. Y ella se internó en el bosque prohibido por la apestosa planta.

Lo miró sintiéndose ultrajado, ninguno de los regalos de Draco podía considerarse de mierda o apestoso.

\- Te recomiendo que pongas cuidado a como lo tratas -gruño rodeando a Draco por la cintura pegandolo a su pecho- Hurón -dijo dándole un beso en su fuerte cuello.

Se tragó un gemido cuando el muy descarado pegó su culo a sus caderas frotandose.

\- Tengan un poco de decoro -les recrimina Blaise haciendo una mueca de asco  
\- No deberías meterte en habitaciones ajenas si quisieras decoro -puntualizó Draco girando la cabeza para besarlo.

Le respondió el beso dejándose arrastrar por la pasión de Draco. Era un imán para su sistema nervioso. Lo ponía a temblar con una facilidad que resultaba humillante, pero no le importaba. Por las noches resarcia a su orgullo demostrandole a ese rubio quien ponía a suplicar a quien.

\- Merlín con ustedes -gimió exasperado Blaise- Los odio, a los dos.

Se separó de Draco con una sonrisa lobuna y alzó las cejas sugestivamente mirando a Blaise, nunca le iba a perdonar que hubiera osado poner su boca sobre Draco.

\- No sufras más, te vamos a ayudar -le respondió con amabilidad.  
\- No, no vamos -dijo Draco removiendo el torso para que lo suelte pero él ajustó su agarre.  
\- Vamos Draco, no puedes ser tan mal amigo -le dijo sonriéndole con inocencia- Él necesita nuestra ayuda -miró intensamente a Draco que ahora lo estudiaba detenidamente- Se lo debemos -agregó mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa casi lunática.  
\- Eso me lo deben -repitió Blaise ajeno a sus planes.

Draco soltó un suspiro mientras lo miraba especulativamente. Sabía que estaba midiendo sus intenciones y puso su mejor cara de nene bueno. No quería alertar a Zabini que al aparecer estaba tan desesperado como para pasar por alto aquello.

\- Bien, pero no quiero recriminaciones -dijo Draco volviéndose a mirar a su amigo- Y no quiero que despues te arrepientas cuando la tengas a tu lado -añadió mirándolo seriamente  
\- No me vas a escuchar quejar. -respondió rápidamente Blaise temiendo que cambiara de opinión.

Si claro pesó incrédulo. La cara de Harry no parecía presagiar nada bueno y su estúpido amigo no estaba al tanto de ello, no iba a ser él el que lo pusiera en sobre aviso. Al parecer la idea hacía feliz a Harry y a quién iba a engañar, hacerlo feliz era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer por el moreno.

\- Trato hecho -dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior cuando Harry apoyando una de sus manos en su cadera lo rozó con su sagrada erección matutina- Adiós - dijo apresuradamente cerrando la puerta en la cara de Blaise y tirando de su novio en dirección a la cama.

Blaise salió corriendo de allí antes de que los gemidos de Draco llegaran a sus oídos. Había tenido más que suficiente la noche anterior y estaba muy cerca de pedirle a la directora que les diera un cuarto en la torre más alta de la escuela si con eso lograba dejar de escucharlos.


End file.
